Like a doll 人形のよう
by Shirrim
Summary: En efecto. Ella era perfecta. Ojos grandes, verdes, llenos de vida y pasión, cabello llamativamente extravagante, labios rosados y mejillas color carmín. Semblante inocente perfectamente amoldado a sus facciones. Si, definitivamente ella era como una muñeca. Su muñeca.
1. Bella Inocencia

Like a doll.

人形のよう

Summary: En efecto. Ella era perfecta. Ojos grandes, verdes, llenos de vida y pasión, cabello llamativamente extravagante, labios rosados y mejillas color carmín. Semblante inocente perfectamente amoldado a sus facciones. _Si, definitivamente ella era como una muñeca_.

 **Aclaración** : Está es una historia 100% SasuSaku así que no se preocupen, también debo decir que los acontecimientos que van a suceder a lo largo de la trama, son de índole violenta, así que absténganse de leer si es que son sensibles.

 **[ADVERTENCIA: Contiene sadismo.]**

Bueno, si han decidido leer lo que iniciará a continuación, ojalá lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ''Bella inocencia''.**

Para sus ojos, no había persona más admirable, humilde, preciosa y agraciada en conjunto que ella. La observaba desde hacía algún tiempo y no tenía planeado obsesionarse siquiera por una persona, más aún una mujer. Él era un hombre obsesivo que la mayor parte del tiempo lo atribuía a sus pasatiempos obsesivos compulsivos, pero nunca reconocía que quizá había desarrollado un sentimiento enfermizo por lo cual ahora la encontraba dentro de ese ámbito.

Lamentablemente, detestaba advertir cuando ella se acercaba a cierta persona que no le agradaba en absoluto. De hecho, las únicas personas con las que ella convivía a menudo —además de sus amigas— eran dos hombres, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Éste último le transmitía turbación completa, le parecía _irascible_ como es que a esa mujer él la podía manipular demasiado y seguía a su lado siempre, si, siempre. No eran alucinaciones suyas, el brillo de sus ojos cambiaba automáticamente cuando Uchiha estaba a su lado, sus sentimientos se desbordaban apasionadamente y no se contenía en demostrarlo día a día, era como sí quisiera ser perfecta sólo para el joven huraño. Para nadie más.

Cerraba los puños con fuerza, reprimiendo su enfado. Deidara no se consideraba a sí mismo una persona que debiese perder su perfecto autocontrol por sentimientos de posesión, sí ella sería suya, sería a _su modo_. El modo de Deidara era único, recóndito y muy sombrío. Sonrió con enajenación, exponiendo sus radiantes dientes, sus ojos azules llenos de insípida determinación.

No le daría el gusto a Sasuke Uchiha de tenerla para él, eso jamás.

* * *

Nada podía animar más a Sakura que pasar todo un día en compañía de los hombres de su vida, afirmaba segura su pensar. Mientras reía animada por las simples historias sin sentido de Naruto, reparaba en Sasuke cada cinco minutos. Su inexpresivo rostro no cambiaba, el semblante de aburrimiento por verse obligado a escuchar las cuchicheadas de su mejor amigo no tenían fin y sin embargo, sabía que estaba siendo observando con un ápice de modestia.

Él movió sus ojos concisamente y la sorprendió mirándolo. A cambio, Sakura le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tímida, motivándolo a no abandonarlos a causa de su aburrimiento o más bien, apatía.

 _Qué patético._ Pensó al conocer su situación, desviando la mirada nuevamente hacía la ventana de aquel lugar en el que se encontraban comiendo.

— Y le dije a Kiba, ¿qué tanto me miraba ella? Realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en el descanso —vociferó Naruto completamente confiado de lo que decía, dándole un mordisco al trozo de carne—. No comprendo por que Hinata me miraba como si yo hubiese pateado a Akamaru, o algo por el estilo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, Naruto si que era un idiota de remate. Sakura soltó una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo que trataba de ocultarlo delicadamente con una de sus manos.

— No quiero arruinar el encanto, date cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo a tu alrededor —aconsejó su amiga con muchísima paciencia, nadie sabía de dónde la había adquirido, soportar a Naruto era una tarea compleja.

Nadie podía hablar de sentimientos mejor que Sakura; ambos hombres sabían que la persona más sensible de todas las mujeres además de Hinata era ella. Sakura tenía un temperamento demasiado enmarañado, como todo adolescente, exceptuando que ella defendía a capa y espalda lo que creía correcto y era tan capaz de defender a sus amigos de quien estuviese abusando de ellos, un claro ejemplo de ello era cuando defendía a Hinata de las constantes burlas de sus compañeros de clase, ya que estaba demasiado enamorada de Naruto. Además de eso, no era inmune a que los demás también la maltrataran, le dolía, ella no podía evitar sentirlo, las palabras herían más de lo que cualquier ignorante creería. Naruto sabía perfectamente que la única razón por la cual Sakura lloraba era por su mejor amigo y es que, aunque ella era la única mujer con la que Uchiha tenía algún tipo de trato, no podía obviar el hecho de que Sasuke solía decir cosas que la hicieran sentirse mal, a veces la hería intencionadamente, aunque estuviera consciente de los sentimientos que ella le profesaba. A pesar de todo eso, ella procuraba ser feliz en todo momento, sonreía y nunca dejaba de hacerlo, esa sonrisa llena de sentimientos ocultos nunca faltaba, característica de la Haruno.

— ¡No es justo Sakura-chan! —chilló decepcionado ante la negativa—. ¿No puedes explicarme un poco lo que sucede con Hinata? Se supone que es tu amiga ¿no?

— Es mi amiga —afirmó sonriendo—. Y por esa razón no diré ni una palabra al respecto.

 _¿Qué pasa con las mujeres? ¿Acaso tienen alguna especie de pacto satánico para no revelar intimidades?_ Pensaba Naruto confundido, dando una mordida más a su ración, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Como sea —dijo al mismo tiempo que se encontraba reflexionando—. Ustedes las mujeres son demasiado complicadas, tal vez esa es la razón por la cual no consigo novia.

Sakura volvió a reír. Consideraba a Naruto guapo, no lo negaba, pero no era demasiado inteligente. Tal vez si se esforzaba un poco más, conseguiría salir con Hinata. No la culpaba, Naruto tenía la chispa necesaria para despertar sentimientos en cualquier persona, bueno, casi en cualquiera. Lo miró por un momento, sus ojos azules resaltaban al igual que su despeinado y puntiagudo cabello rubio, cualquiera consideraría atractivo que llevase el uniforme del instituto con algunos botones desabrochados, incluso ella.

Pero sus ojos se clavaban constantemente en la persona que tenía enfrente, justamente a lado de Naruto, aquella persona que la hacía suspirar, de quien se enamoró hace algunos años atrás y que no dejaba de causar efectos nocivos en ella. Sasuke estaba recargado sobre su brazo, con la palma de la mano en su mejilla en una pose que indicaba fastidio, sus ojos oscuros contemplando a Naruto, su cabello ahora había cambiado; era como si se hubiese aplacado y luciera menos rebelde aunque los flequillos de su frente seguían ahí dándole ese toque sensual. Y además…

 _Alto_. Sakura suspiró al reconocer que estaba divagando en sus pensamientos, tenía que admitirlo, él no buscaba algo más de ella, lo dejaba claro.

— Me voy —habló Sasuke comenzando a levantarse de donde se encontraba.

— ¡Espera un segundo! —exclamó Naruto—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que me prometiste? ¿Quieres que lo haga en estos momentos? ¿En presencia de Sakura-chan?

— Me da igual —respondió.

— Prometiste pagar todo —interceptó Naruto, la verdad es que no tenía dinero para pagar su comida, extendió su mano y flexionó sus dedos una y otra vez—. ¿Sasuke-chan?

Y antes de salir de aquel lugar, Sasuke fue obligado, una vez más, a gastar su dinero por culpa del descuido de Naruto. Aunque para ser sincero no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, no le importaba que se saliera con la suya. El tercio de jóvenes salió del restaurante de comida rápida y comenzaron a caminar por las calles atiborradas de personas, producto del fin de semana y la hora en la que se encontraban, estaba comenzando a anochecer.

— Ne, Sasuke-kun —llamó Sakura y él se giró para escucharla, Naruto había tomado la delantera al mismo tiempo que caminaban, sus ojos se escondieron de los de él—. Toma.

Sakura tomó la mano de su acompañante con delicadez, para dejar algo dentro de ella. El contacto la hizo estremecer, como siempre. Sasuke se percató de que ella le había pagado lo que ella consumió, estaba avergonzada por no haber dicho nada, Naruto le prohibió hacerlo y le ordenó al Uchiha pagar a cuenta de los tres.

— No —refutó, estaba dispuesto a devolverle el dinero.

— Por favor —insistió ella, se agitaba debido al bochorno—. No quiero ser aprovechada.

Sasuke suspiró, no tenía ganas de darle vueltas al asunto y optó por dejar el dinero de la Haruno nuevamente en las manos de la propietaria, sin decir ni una palabra más. Sabía que ella no iba a desistir, conocía muy bien su forma de ser y no iba a dejar que él fuera el más ''afectado''.

— Gracias —se limitó a decir ella apenas, con las mejillas rojas.

Conocía bien a esa mujer, era _muy fácil_ hacerlo. Ella siempre se comportaba dócil cuando estaban juntos, aunque no siempre fue así en un principio y no tuvo mejor cosa que hacer que dejarla entrar en su vida —a medias— gracias a Naruto. A veces, ella simplemente era insoportable y era todo un privilegio verla reconocerlo, aunque eso había dejado de ser así exactamente. Era sorprende que estuviera tanto tiempo enamorada de él a pesar de que el sentimiento no fuera recíproco. Sakura trabajó mucho en su carácter y forma de actuar para con él y llegó a madurar considerablemente, por lo tanto, ya no podía considerarse _molestia_ después de todo, tal vez el rechazo le hizo ver más allá de ella misma. Y, físicamente ella estaba creciendo al igual que ellos, sorpresivamente conservaba el mismo rostro infantil e ingenuo, con las mejillas teñidas y sus grandes ojos. Era como si ella… era como si fuese una muñeca.

Añadiendo el uniforme estilo marino a Sakura, era como observar un personaje ficticio salido de un manga de fantasía. Completamente negro, con una especie de lazo rojo, traje de manga larga con una falda entablada a la altura de las rodillas y calcetas que le llegaban a las piernas.

Naruto los dejó a solas a propósito con el objetivo de que Sasuke se comportara como caballero y se ofreciera a llevar a Sakura hasta su casa. Siendo así, ambos la pasaron callados en todo el camino, siendo claras las intenciones de Sasuke en distanciarse de ella para mantenerse tranquilo. Llegando hasta un parque abandonado que se encontraba a oscuras y que extrañamente parecía apacible, se podía apreciar mejor la luz de la luna, ofreciendo un ambiente romántico.

— La brisa de aquí es muy agradable —comentaba Sakura abiertamente sin darse cuenta, estaba disfrutando del momento.

Siguieron el largo camino que prometía el lugar, extrañamente la peli rosa sonreía con honestidad y Sasuke lo notó perfectamente.

 _Siempre está sonriendo._ Asimiló, era lo más normal del mundo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a casa de Sakura, no supo exactamente qué decir, él estaba a punto de irse y ella tenía la necesidad de seguir a su lado, inevitablemente entristecía por la simple razón de que ya no había más que podía hacer, deseaba en demasía hacer algo, pero no lo consideraba correcto.

— Nos vemos —se despidió Sasuke con apatía.

Sakura sujetó su mano impidiendo que diese un paso más, el Uchiha detuvo su andar y se viró para mirarla, ella estaba temblando.

— Sasuke-kun, cuídate mucho —dijo ella con un leve sonrojo—. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de hacernos compañía hoy.

Él guardo silencio, estaba esperando a que ocurriera algo más, no por que le apeteciera, sino, porque sabía que eso iba a suceder.

— Yo... —decía comenzándose a acercar con timidez—. ¿Puedo…?

Sasuke lo permitió sin hacerlo exactamente, Sakura se acercó lo suficiente como para dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla mientras acariciaba la otra, de vez en cuando ella le profesaba alguna muestra de cariño cuando estaban a solas y eso la llenaba de felicidad. Sintió los húmedos labios de ella hacer contacto con su piel y un suspiro cálido al despegar sus labios, los ojos de la joven se cerraron inocentemente y al separarse, soltó su mano para dejar que se marchara.

— Mmm…

Cualquiera hubiese deseado aquel contacto con ella, incluso debería sentirse privilegiado al ser el _único_ que recibía el amor de _esa_ mujer, tomando la vitalidad y vigor de su inocencia. Quizá no pretendía aprovechar lo que la Haruno ofrecía, todas esas atenciones, todo, tal vez no lo consideraba necesario.

Sasuke se apresuró sin decir nada más y desapareció con un paso tranquilo bajo la atenta mirada melancólica de Sakura.

* * *

Tras verse en la necesidad de regresar al instituto, Sakura estaba convencida de retomar sus típicas actividades escolares, terminó sus labores y se dirigió a la escuela temprano. Ella tenía la costumbre de ser puntual y nunca la iba a perder, siempre que llegaba las aulas se encontraban solas —en su mayoría— y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, al estar a punto de llegar se encontró con un chico rubio bastante peculiar.

— Buenos días —saludó ella un poco extrañada.

— Buen día —respondió el con una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Tan temprano?

— Algo así —rió con ironía—. Aunque lo mismo puedo decir.

El chico desconocido ensanchó su sonrisa sin responder, ella lucía demasiado bonita, siempre se veía hermosa y tenerla cerca era muy fascinante. Sakura notó la mirada fija de aquel hombre y decidió ignorarlo y seguir caminando.

— Creo que eres muy guapa —repentinamente habló haciendo que ella se detuviera sorprendida.

— Muchas gracias —respondió con las mejillas encendidas, sonriendo con ingenuidad.

— Mi nombre es Deidara —se presentó al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella—. ¿Y el tuyo?

— Sakura.

Al tener a la peli rosa a una distancia decente, le permitió contemplar su radiante rostro, apreciando sus largas pestañas, sus magníficos ojos esmeraldas, sus apetecibles labios rosados y su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo. Inevitablemente Sakura se sintió completamente incómoda y cuando reparó en el rostro de Deidara, éste tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

— ¿Sabes algo? eres justo como una muñeca —espetó acercándose peligrosamente a Sakura con malas intenciones.

Para Ino resultaba demasiado insólito no encontrarse con su mejor amiga por la mañana cuando siempre procuraba ser puntual y no saltarse ninguna clase. El medio día había llegado y no aparecía por ningún lugar, frunció el ceño y analizó la situación con cautela. Sakura nunca faltaba a clases. Nunca. Incluso si se encontraba enferma ella se atrevía a asistir y era esa misma razón por la que se encontraba buscándola como loca por los alrededores.

— ¿Tienes noticias? —inquirió malhumorada a Hinata al verla llegar, recibiendo una negación por parte de la Hyuga—. Esto no puede ser posible.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser posible? —indagó Naruto apareciendo repentinamente, Ino suspiró desesperada y Hinata se ruborizó inmediatamente.

— Hemos buscado a Sakura por todos lados —respondió enfadada—. No puedo creer que no aparezca, ella nunca falta a clases, tengo un extraño presentimiento ¿de casualidad no sabes dónde esta?

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, a decir verdad él tampoco la había visto por ningún lado, ni siquiera en el desayuno.

— Pues yo creo que no —respondió haciendo un mohín—. ¿En verdad es tan extraño?

Ino no pasó desapercibida la ausencia de Sasuke al comprobar que Naruto realmente se encontraba deambulando a solas, usualmente siempre estaban juntos y la mayoría del tiempo peleando. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, ya sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —demandó autoritaria—. Es muy raro no encontrarlo a tu lado, ¿no será que ellos escaparon para…?

— ¡Ino-chan! —advirtió Hinata completamente avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de decir su amiga—. No creo que ellos se hayan escapado.

— Concuerdo con Hinata-chan —razonó el Uzumaki—. Sasuke se quedó con Suigetsu, prefirió estar con ese inútil que conmigo y además discutimos hace unas horas.

Tanto como Ino, Hinata y Naruto se miraron al mismo tiempo, ¿dónde estaba la peli rosa entonces?

Y no muy lejos de ahí, precisamente cerca de la escolar se podía escuchar una ligera risa, el único sonido proveniente de la bodega que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba en completa soledad. Hoy, no precisamente se encontraba así.

Con sus fuertes manos, contorneó el blanco rostro que estaba frente a él, proporcionándole una suave caricia, tomó un mechón de cabello de ella y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja. Él hizo un gesto con las manos, haciendo que ella jadeara con desesperación y terror, si no la hubiese amordazado probablemente su voz se hubiese quedado muda para estas alturas. Suspiró mirándola nuevamente, lucía adorable sin lugar a dudas, sus ojos recorrieron nuevamente su cuerpo, le fascinaba verla fuertemente atada de las manos y tobillos, partes de su blanca piel comenzando a enrojecer debido a la presión que ejercían las cuerdas. Sonrió, estaba cautivado con la belleza de esa mujer.

— Me pregunto si te gustaría jugar conmigo —dijo con tranquilidad, ella se alarmó inmediatamente—. Será nuestro pequeño secreto, preciosa.

Deidara se encaminó a buscar entre el montón de artefactos que llevaba consigo para encontrar algo que decidió mostrarle a su víctima, le gustaba verla en ese estado y podría jurar que iba a disfrutar lo que estaba dispuesto a hacerle. Comenzó a juguetear con un látigo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en círculos, le encantaban estas cosas.

— Dime Sakura-chan —dijo sonriendo con sadismo—. ¿Estás dispuesta a jugar?

Sin embargo ella no podía responder ni aunque lo intentara, Deidara se había encargado de amordazarla, su pecho se elevaba continuamente, desesperada por salir corriendo si tuviera la oportunidad, lágrimas corriendo de sus irritados ojos que ahora se encontraban impresionantemente rojos. Intentaba removerse del suelo, apenas y estaba sentada, tenía demasiado miedo por lo que iba a ocurrir.

— No te preocupes, yo mismo me encargaré de que estés completamente a salvo —aseguró con falsedad—. Y también de que tú, no digas ni una sola palabra al respecto. _A nadie._

Con la punta del látigo, recorrió las piernas de Sakura y ella sentía que el temblor que recorría su cuerpo no iba a cesar nunca. Estaba dispuesto a castigarla si era necesario, porque, precisamente esa era la parte divertida del juego.

— Me gustaría saber qué tan obediente eres.

La bodega de la escuela era el lugar perfecto para someterla, jugar con ella, denigrarla, humillarla, provocarle el dolor suficiente para satisfacerlo, ya que Deidara consideraba el sadismo como tal una belleza. Había encontrado a la víctima perfecta para acabar con su inocencia y su esplendor. Una mujer perfecta.

Todo lo que parecía ser creado con perfección, merecía ser corrompido de la manera más específica y especial posible.

Ella lo miró con una suplica inminente en sus ojos y él no dudó en echarse a reír, estaba por hacerla gritar mil veces hasta quedar sin voz. Se encargaría de manipularla a tal grado de no decir ni una palabra cuando la dejara ir, para así seguir jugando, no solo hoy, ni mañana, todos los días.

— No te preocupes, nadie sabrá que eres mía —dijo Deidara con demencia—. Porque este será nuestro secreto. _Tú serás mi juguete_ , mi muñeca.

Y dicho esto, arremetió un fuerte azote al rostro de Sakura.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Hola ¿Qué tal? Algo descabellada la historia ¿no es así?

Pues tengo mucho que comentar acerca de esto, ya que tenía muchas ganas de hacer una historia así. Se preguntarán, qué pasará cuando Naruto y Sasuke sepan que Sakura empieza a cambiar y que aquel cambio puede ser drástico, pero no conocen la razón de esto y comienzan a investigarlo ya que ella está bajo amenaza y no puede decir nada. Al igual con las marcas que quedarán en su cuerpo, mentirá a menudo y todo irá aparentemente ''mal''.

 **Próximo capítulo: ''Las ausencias de sus sonrisas''**

Ya sabrán, Naruto notará que ella está diferente pero Sasuke… _Uff_ , Sasuke tambien sufrirá y… Ejem, mejor guardo lo mejor para después.

De igual forma, agradezco por haberle dado una oportunidad a esto y si hay algún error que vean por ahí, háganmelo saber para corregirlo.

Si les gusto, dejen un **review** con su opinión o con alguna crítica que deseen hacer, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	2. La ausencia de su sonrisa

Hoooooola. No pude evitar actualizar pronto, este fic realmente me tiene en plena inspiración y con el tiempo libre que tengo todo va de maravillas.

Pueeeeees… Me alegra saber que les ha causado algo de impacto esta historia, contendrá algunas situaciones fuertes, encaminadas a la tortura y la violencia, ¡PERO! También será _muy dulce_.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me gustaron, me animaron a tal grado de darles más, porque bueno, al público lo que pide.

Tengo que recalcar que decidí darle el rol a Deidara como el ''demente sádico'' de la historia, la verdad es que la personalidad de Deidara encajaba a la perfección y no pude resistirme a hacerlo, además de que no se me ocurría a nadie lo suficientemente desquiciado como para hacerlo y no quería añadir un OC así que ahí tienen, BANG.

Respecto al sadismo, bueno, yo lo estoy manejando por el ámbito de tortura, maltrato, sufrimiento, violencia, y si me animo a algo más (coff coff lime o lemon, coff coff) lo escribiré, opinen qué prefieren.

A continuación dejo el capítulo 2.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: ''La ausencia de su sonrisa''.**

La trascendencia de la situación actual que los rodeaba no lograba comprenderse adecuadamente. La jornada escolar estaba a punto de concluir y nadie había avistado a Sakura por ningún sitio. Naturalmente, todos estaban muy ajenos de saber lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, la crueldad de dicho contexto en la que ella se encontraba parecía ser irreal, inexistente hasta el grado de ser impensable.

Nadie se imaginaba que la mismísima Sakura Haruno era prácticamente una rehén que se situaba a las afueras del instituto, a cientos de metros en la desdeñada bodega, en compañía de un completo trastornado que no dejaba de sonreír y sentir regodeo al provocar daño físico y emocional en la peli rosa.

Ese había sido su destino. Desde siempre. Ser mártir de la misma vida.

Se notaba exhausta y abatida, constantes punzadas de dolor sofocaban su cuerpo marcando su acelerado pulso, aún tenía miedo, llevaba varias horas siendo golpeada. Bastaron 10 latigazos lo suficientemente dolorosos como para provocarle un desmayo. No mejorando la situación, Deidara se acercaba para acariciar sus pómulos enardecidos y burlarse de ella. Estaba siendo atormentada y ¿hasta dónde pensaba llegar ese perverso hombre?

De sus ojos no salía ni una sola lágrima, empezaba a deshidratarse y estaba segura que iba a volver a desvanecerse por esa misma razón. Permanecía sorprendida aún de que Deidara no quisiera abusar sexualmente de ella, ya que sus extraños halagos le habían hecho especular que era todo un hecho el que iba a ser violada, incluso, hubiese preferido que fuese así que a sufrir todas esas agresiones. Sin embargo, encontraba muy probable que él iba a ser capaz de tomarla sin su consentimiento.

— Estamos a punto de terminar tu primera sesión de juegos Sakura-chan —decía su acompañante y sacaba la lengua con diversión—. Nunca había disfrutado tanto de la _ordalía._ Hasta ahora.

La peli rosa estaba perpleja al escucharlo hablar como si nada de lo que él estuvo haciendo estuviera totalmente prohibido. Deidara se encontraba en un completo estado de tranquilidad y equilibrio emocional, contrario a ella, estremecida, trémula y traumatizada.

— No tienes idea de todo lo que tengo planeado para ti —expresó satisfecho—. En verdad, no tienes idea…

Volvió a acercarse lentamente hasta donde Sakura se encontraba sentada, ella podía verlo, el miedo la invadía y la acogía con envidia, percibiendo una intensa sensación desagradable en su pecho. Deidara se colocó en cuclillas y la miró detenidamente a los ojos, sus labios ahora se encontraban en una larga línea recta contenida. No bastaba advertir sobre ello, con solo mirarla se lograba apreciar la verdadera oscuridad que reflejaba el aura de ese individuo, repleta de paranoia y frialdad. Él decidió hacer llegar sus manos a las tibias mejillas de la Haruno, estaba intentando leer sus pensamientos, sus gestos y todo lo que implicará algún estimulo ante el contacto ocasionado y la reprimenda que le había propiciado, sonrío encantado al lograr lo que quería, pero todavía no lograba corromperla.

En ningún momento ella se esperaba recibir una fuerte bofetada que resonó por todo el lugar, seguido de eso, su otra mejilla también fue estampada por las fuertes manos de esa persona, una sonrisa triunfante llena de satisfacción estaba clavándose sobre él. El rostro de Sakura giraba de derecha a izquierda conforme la atizaba con ímpetu, pequeños gritos reprimidos se lograban escuchar, tal vez su voz estaba se quedaba sin energía alguna.

— Sé que serás obediente y guardarás el secreto —comenzó a decir con un hilo de voz autoritario—. A menos que desees pagar las consecuencias, pero no queremos eso ¿o si?

Acomodó delicadamente los cabellos de la joven y la miró a los ojos, acariciaba su cabeza con excesiva ternura y pegó su frente a la de ella.

— ¿No te gustaría acaso? —inquirió, Sakura apenas y podía girar su cabeza, jurándole no decir nada ante su silencio.

De un rápido movimiento, la jaló de los cabellos bruscamente y alzó su rostro en medida que él se levantaba, provocando que por la fuerza que producía ella también lo hiciera, balanceándose torpemente y con debilidad.

— Confío en que así será.

* * *

Había transcurrido un día entonces, Naruto le lanzó una mirada repleta de odio a su amigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Sasuke lo ignoró completamente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, no estaba enfadado con el rubio idiota pero a veces llegaba a ser demasiado impertinente. Ese día no se encontraba de buen humor y no parecía querer mejorar su comportamiento y tal vez no lo haría, por inútiles como Naruto, Suigetsu, Kiba, Shikamaru y Neji nunca conseguiría un minuto de paz en su jodida vida.

Naruto notó muy callado a Sasuke —más que de costumbre— y no se atrevía a preguntar qué diantres estaba sucediendo, aunque la principal razón del fastidio del Uchiha era justamente él. Estaba infinitamente agradecido con Sasuke por brindarle su amistad y un sinfín de cosas más, así que siempre que peleaban terminaban haciendo las pases al día siguiente, porque él mismo se mentalizaba que tenía que cambiar su actitud en algunas ocasiones. Usualmente se saludaban como si nada y después comenzaban a hablar de cosas sin importancia, pero esta vez no había ocurrido.

Naruto se mordió el labio reprimiendo sus constantes deseos por conversar con Sasuke e inesperadamente encontró un excelente tema de conversación para disipar la tensión que sentía en esos momentos. Daban igual los demás bastardos de la clase, solamente le importaba su mejor amigo, o algo así.

— Teme —llamó Naruto y con algo de orgullo se acercó a él, estaba frunciendo los labios por que las palabras no lograban salir de su boca.

Sasuke lo miró. Tuvo la suficiente paciencia para hacerlo y suspiró con pesadez, ligeramente sorprendido por que Naruto había decidido hablar. Aún sin darle el gusto de responder, sabía que no se iba a quedar callado el resto del día, pero daba lo mismo, sinceramente no le importaba.

— ¿Tú…? —trató de preguntar, pero no solía hablar mucho de Sakura cuando estaban en público—. ¿Has visto a Sakura-chan?

A pesar de que la pregunta podía considerarse estúpida, no lo era. Sasuke parpadeó tres veces desconcertado, percatándose de que no sabía nada de ella desde que se habían despedido hace algunos días. Evocó el recuerdo en su mente y lo detuvo unos momentos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke a sabiendas de que Naruto iba a decir algo.

— Estuve buscándola, quería verla —respondió con algo de tristeza—. Ino y Hinata dicen que no se apareció en todo el día de ayer, y hoy… tampoco.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Cabía la remota posibilidad de que ella se encontrara enferma ¿no? Pero, Sakura era una fanática del estudio y la responsabilidad, cosas demasiado ponderadas.

— Deberíamos buscarla —propuso Naruto, descifrando el silencio del Uchiha.

Éste únicamente asintió como respuesta. Nadie sabía lo que en realidad ocurrió y lo mucho que ella los iba a necesitar.

Sus pasos eran pesados y poco firmes, procuraba no jadear de dolor al mover sus músculos, aunque intentara no sentir molestia alguna, tenía la implacable desgracia de seguir sufriendo por dentro. Sakura caminaba lentamente, estaba llegando finalmente al instituto a pesar de que se había perdido tres de sus clases favoritas. No tenía el valor suficiente para huir y aunque lo intentará sabía que sería plenamente en vano por las despiadadas amenazas desalmadas de Deidara.

Todo parecía una pesadilla, algo que no creía merecer y que era demasiado impensable y retorcido. Ella tenía miedo, ni siquiera pudo dormir el tiempo necesario para curar las heridas internas que tenía, tal vez alcanzó a esconder a la perfección las marcas de tortura que ahora lucían invisibles en su piel, pero estaba aferrada a la angustia y ansiedad.

'' _¿Realmente merezco esto? ''_ Pensaba constantemente, se preguntaba si ella estaba atravesando un momento de tal magnitud para aprender alguna lección.

'' _Tengo miedo…_

 _Mucho miedo._

 _¡Me voy a morir! ''_

— ¿Sakura-chan?

La aludida se sobresaltó exageradamente al escuchar su nombre y aquella voz nombrarla. Naruto y Sasuke estaban aproximándose a ella con intención de hablar y preguntarle muchas cosas. Tenía que evadirlos, debía hacerlo, no sabía qué excusa iba a dar para disipar las dudas de la preocupación de Naruto.

— ¡Hey! ¡Que alegría me da verte! —saludó efusivamente Naruto y la recibía con una radiante sonrisa—. ¿Qué ha…?

Y tanto Naruto como Sasuke no pudieron evitar extrañarse con lo que estaban contemplando. Sakura se miraba diferente, muy diferente. Y no es como si no estuviese sonriendo pero, su rostro se hallaba inconfundiblemente descompuesto, ¿había estado llorando? Apenas y se podía notar en sus ojos, pero así había sido. Estaba algo más apagada que cuando ella solía estar triste, las ojeras delataban que tampoco durmió en buenas condiciones.

— Nada —respondió ella a la defensiva con la voz endeble, alterada—. ¡Nada!

— ¿Estuviste enferma? —inquirió Naruto comenzando a preocuparse—. Te vez… ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Sakura sintió, por un momento, un sentimiento cálido en su interior al escuchar y notar la preocupación impregnada en el Uzumaki. Sin querer, dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de abatimiento.

El rubio no dudó ni un minuto en correr a abrazarla, se alegraba de saber que ella estaba ahí pero también se preocupaba en demasía por el estado de su mejor amiga. La rodeó con sus brazos y la aferró con cariño, acariciando su espalda.

— _Estoy bien Naruto, yo.._

Pero nada de eso sonaba convincente para Sasuke. Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada todavía pensativo.

'' _Ni quien creyera tal disparate''_

Conocía lo suficiente a Sakura como para testificar ese pensamiento. Ni siquiera la probabilidad de que ella estuviese tratando de llamar la atención era creíble pues realmente se veía abatida. Supo que, algo estaba sucediendo y ella no quería hacérselo saber a nadie. Bufó enfadado. Siempre, siempre era _así de molesta._ Le irritaba el hecho de que ella hiciera lo mismo, escondía la verdad tras una fachada que apenas y funcionaba con imbéciles —Naruto e Ino entre ellos— sólo para no ocasionar más problemas. Siempre se preocupaba de los demás, menos de ella.

'' _En verdad eres molesta… ''_

Observó de reojo a la peli rosa y ésta seguía rodeada por los brazos de Naruto. Sakura estaba ligeramente sonrojada, cerrando sus ojos intranquila y respirando sutilmente. No sabía definir si ella era inocente por naturaleza o una simple ingenua, Naruto sonreía embobado al tenerla tan cerca y ella no se daba cuenta.

— Todo va a estar bien —aseguró el rubio al separarse de ella—. Sasuke y yo nos preocupamos por ti —dijo, pluralmente, tal vez apropósito.

— ¿De verdad? —su voz fue delgada, incluso débil, no podía creer que Naruto había reconocido que el Uchiha se preocupará por ella, aquello lo sintió pinchar su pecho.

'' _¿Sasuke-kun se preocupa por mi? ''_

— Yo nunca he dicho algo que no sea así —aclaró el rubio con alegría, Sasuke lo miró con hastío por haber hablado de más.

Ella agachó su mirada apenada, demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Ella no quería sacar sus propias conclusiones. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo al Uchiha y se ruborizó mucho más al ser observada atentamente por éste.

— Sasuke-kun… —murmuró tácita, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo y poder sentirlo tan vivo y cerca de ella, quería besarlo y decirle lo mucho que estaba pasándolo mal, pero se contuvo sustancialmente.

Y comenzaron a caminar para retornar a sus respectivas aulas, ambos hombres caminaban sin problema alguno y aunque Naruto no lo notara, Sasuke vigiló constantemente a Sakura cuando iba tras ella. Le costaba mover las piernas y de vez en cuando se le escapaban pequeños gestos de dolor, al caminar ella se agitaba y su respiración se aceleraba tan solo un poco.

'' _Me parece absurdo ''_ pensó el Uchiha.

Naruto estuvo de regreso en el aula y Sakura iba para la suya, sin embargo no se percató de que Sasuke se interpuso en su camino y le dedicó una mirada llena de seriedad.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —indagó extrañada dejando sus labios entreabiertos, no conforme decidió añadir un tanto ausente—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Naruto es un imbécil —soltó con insensibilidad—. Pero yo no.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza sin comprender lo que él quería decir, pero sabía que si seguía ahí nada bueno iba a ocurrir, tenía que huir si ó si. Tartamudeó para hacerse la desentendida y quiso pasar de su lado, aunque Sasuke no se lo permitió.

— No.

— No ha ocurrido nada —se excusó con desanimo, era imposible no sentirse intimidado cuando hablaba con alguien que provocaba tanto en ella—. Todo está bien.

¿Así que si estaba preocupado? No, no era posible. Sasuke suspiró, los ojos de Sakura parecieron recobrar cierto brillo y quiso volver a hablar para disipar una interrogante que taladraba en su mente. Cogió valor para poder decirlo.

— _¿Te preocupas por mi?_ —preguntó con la voz apenas audible, los colores nuevamente se subían a su rostro, no podía verse más humilde y suspicaz.

'' _¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ''_ era toda una sorpresa escucharla de esa manera.

— No te confundas Sakura —aclaró inmediatamente, más por orgullo que por admitir que sentía preocupación, por que únicamente era inexplicable la manera de actuar y hacerse ver de la Haruno que provocaba interés— Estoy haciendo esto por Naruto.

El cambió de ánimo de Sakura decayó súbitamente y en su rostro no pudo ocultar la terrible desilusión que había sufrido tras escucharlo confesar la verdad. Sus manos estaban temblando, nada podía doler más que el rechazo, ni siquiera los fuertes azotes que Deidara le había asentado se comparaban con lo que sentía, por un momento, justo por un mínimo momento, creyó encontrar la luz de la salvación.

Sasuke tenía en cuenta lo mal que había hecho sentirla, se mordió la lengua con fuerza y apretó los puños.

— Me siento agradecida de saber que es así —respondió turbiamente.

Aquella respuesta relevante tomó totalmente desprevenido al Uchiha haciendo que Sakura tuviera la oportunidad perfecta para escapar y encerrarse en su salón.

* * *

No obstante, otro día más transcurrió. Sakura buscaba atemorizada por todos los pasillos a Deidara, lo menos que deseaba era encontrárselo aunque él ya la había amenazado de diferentes maneras, cada una no bastaba para reunir el terror que le provocaba, no tenía escapatoria y la sensación de desesperación seguía sin cesar.

Deidara le había aclarado reglas básicas de convivencia que ella debía acatar:

No podía contarle a nadie que Deidara la torturaba o si no él iba a enterarse y Sakura pagaría por ello.

Tenía que esconder todas y cada una de las heridas que él provocaba, ya que si alguien se daba cuenta, le iba a ir muy mal.

Tenía que mentir acerca de cómo se encontraba a cualquier persona que le preguntará acerca de su comportamiento.

Por más que lo intentará resistir, tenía prohibido desobedecer cada orden que le daba o sería castigada.

No podía faltar al instituto o cambiar de escuela o cualquier cosa que se le pareciera, porque el castigo sería peor.

Debido a que no tenía sentido secuestrarla o tenerla retenida en un lugar inespecífico porque eso involucraría posiblemente a la policía y tonterías así, él decidió dejarla ir y utilizarla cuando quisiera, estaba bajo la intimidación de cumplir. Así que… le tenía tanto miedo que era imposible atreverse a romper alguna regla que él le había explicado. Sakura se había convertido en la víctima.

Los pasillos del instituto se encontraban vacíos, todos estaban en clases y ella, recién llegaba, horrorizada. Sabía que ese día continuaría el tormento y, estaba desesperada.

— Creo que alguien no ha obedecido una regla muy importante que he impuesto —comenzó a decir alguien detrás de ella, Sakura se quedó congelada—. Sabes qué significa eso ¿verdad?

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con Deidara frente a ella. La peli rosa dio un respingo de espanto, él estaba comenzando a atarla a una silla. Las manos del rubio se movían con maestría al atar nudos bastante complejos, sus finas manos estaban adormeciéndose por la falta de circulación y se vio forzada a cruzar sus piernas y comenzando a anudarla vigorosamente de las pantorrillas.

— ¡Oh! Veo que has despertado —comentó jovialmente—. Hoy estoy de muy buen humor y he decidido ser benevolente contigo. Así que vas a elegir qué método de tortura deseas ¡vamos! ¡eres libre de escoger lo que te apetezca!

Sakura observó aterrada el rostro mórbido de Deidara y éste se echaba a reír a carcajadas. No podía moverse, ni mucho menos escapar, pero si podía gritar y utilizar su voz. La Haruno soltó un fuerte grito pidiendo auxilio incontables veces, el joven la miró completamente divertido y su risa aumentó con estruendo.

— ¡No importa cuantas veces lo hagas! Estamos lo suficientemente lejos de los oídos de todos, si quedas afónica ¡mejor! —explicó levantando sus manos haciendo extraños gestos de euforia—. ¡Vamos grita! ¡Grita más! ¡Más fuerte!

Ella no lo escuchaba, gritaba tan fuerte como sus pulmones lo permitían, el ruido era ensordecedor y sus tímpanos vibraban casi a reventar. Utilizó toda su energía para gritar tan alto que rápidamente perdió la voz.

— Aunque pensándolo bien —empezó a decir Deidara con una expresión de frialdad, posó una mano en su mentón—. ¡Me gustaría oírte gritar MIL VECES cuando comience el juego!

Ensanchó los ojos ofuscada, ese tipo estaba a punto de violarla. Dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado de sus labios, sus ojos estaban comenzando a humedecerse con urgencia.

— No —decía—. Por favor… déjame ir, te lo suplico.

Deidara se echo a reír una vez más.

— ¿Bromeas? Eres mía. ¿Recuerdas?

— ¡Yo no quiero hacerlo contigo! —espetó exasperada recobrando un hilo de voz.

La cara de aquel desequilibrado se desencajó de estupefacción. Después sujetó su estomago fuertemente, reír demasiado hacía felices a las personas, vaya que no se equivocaban al afirmarlo. Unas lágrimas se aparecían de sus lúgubres ojos.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —inquirió con sorna—. ¿Pensabas que alguien como yo iba a profanarle su _inocencia_ a una dulce muñequita _como tú_?

Al no entender la respuesta de que Deidara dispuso, él simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Pasó una mano por su largo fleco dorado y la miró.

— Te equivocas —aseveró impávido—. _Yo soy asexual_.

Sakura quedó enmudecida, su corazón casi se detenía.

— Me cautiva tu belleza —decía mientras la tomaba del mentón, mirando sus labios—. _Me obsesiona._ Pero, no siento ningún tipo de atracción más haya de eso. Considero el sexo algo inútil en mi vida. Me atrae tu perfección, me fascina tu pureza y…

Se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Sakura, ella no quería que él se acercará más, temía que él fuese a besarla. Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos intentado ladear su rostro.

Deidara se detuvo.

— Quiero destrozar tu estabilidad por completo —musitó.

Él corrigió inmediatamente su postura, sonriendo de lado al haber conseguido estremecer a su víctima. Estaba desesperado por hacerla increpar con dureza y agonía. Y para eso, iba a recurrir a dos métodos sumamente eficaces.

Utilizaría sus más amados juguetes de tormento para agotar la salud física de la joven. Y por si fuera poco, iba a hacer uso de la tortura psicológica para añadir la cereza al pastel, se moría por comenzar.

— ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

Se plantó detrás de ella sorpresivamente, con perfecta precisión y elegancia colocó la mordaza. Sonrió. Ella se zarandeaba horripilada implorando mentalmente clemencia, sus sollozos eran perfectamente escuchados por él. Se hincó delante de ella y levantó su falda descaradamente, exponiendo sus blancas piernas a él. Deidara tomó una vara elástica y la comenzó a azotar contra la piel de Sakura, ésta arqueó su espalda y elevó su cabeza a causa del dolor.

Instantáneamente habían aparecido marcas rojizas en sus piernas, los intentos de Sakura por librarse de los ataques resultaban completamente inútiles. Fuertemente arremetió de un puñetazo contra su pecho dejándola sin aliento, el daño era agudo y profundo, estaba segura que enloquecería.

— Eso fue por haber desobedecido mis órdenes —objetó con fastidio.

Sakura sollozaba y parecía querer convulsionar por las intensas sensaciones que percibía, poco a poco recuperaba la respiración, era increíble que todavía permaneciera despierta.

Deidara enterró en su delicada piel una vara metálica con más grosor, Sakura berreaba exacerbada, el podía romper alguna de sus costillas si presionaba con más fuerza, pero no lo hizo. Utilizó parte de su fuerza para castigar con potencia cada pierna. Y como si fuese más extraño, la desató de las piernas hacía abajo, a la mierda la silla. Él había mencionado con anterioridad la palabra asexual, pero estaba desvistiéndola. Sakura estaba tan perturbada, se sentía ultrajada y humillada al estar en ropa interior con un completo enfermo de confiabilidad dudosa.

 _¿Qué más hace falta?_

La estampó con violencia dejándola con su espalda frente a él, cualquier hombre por más estúpido o extraño que fuera, se encantaría al reconocer que ella tenía tal nivel de atractivo. Cualquiera menos él. Por que no sentía excitación alguna al tocarla sino, al hacerla sufrir y escarmentar.

— Pero si eres realmente hermosa —decía rasguñando la pálida espalda de Sakura provocándole mucho ardor.

Ella gritaba por dentro, forcejeaba por su voluntad pero todo era en vano.

— ¿No es así? —Deidara volvió a azotarla, Sakura se retorcía del dolor.

No siendo suficiente, Deidara también se dedicó a estampar fuertes nalgadas a la indefensa peli rosa, quejumbrosa y adolorida se debatía mentalmente si esto era culpa de ella. Todo el dolor recorría por completo su espina dorsal, sus sentidos estaban completamente funcionales y receptivos a los enfermizos estímulos. La larga y delgada fibra de cuero que tenía por látigo llegó a ocasionar que su piel comenzará a descascarillarse.

— Espero y logres entender que nadie podrá ayudarte, ni siquiera esos inútiles que tienes por amigos. Así que comienza a asimilar esto: Estás sola, completamente sola. Nadie nunca podrá cambiar ese hecho, tú estás sola.

'' _Sola…_

 _¿Es cierto?_

 _Lo es… sí._

 _Yo estoy sola… ''_

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke y Sai estaban en compañía de Ino y Hinata mientras desayunaban tranquilamente, o más bien, parecían discutir algunos asuntos escolares que no eran exactamente importantes.

— ¡Pero si soy más inteligente que el cabezota de Sai! —exclamó Naruto en completo desacuerdo—. Tal vez mis notas no lo demuestran, pero estoy seguro que lo soy ¡joder!

— No me hagas reír —respondió Ino con sarcasmo—. Tú estás en el mismo nivel de idiotez que Kiba.

— Ino-chan —defendió Hinata sumamente nerviosa a Naruto, balbuceando fue apenas entendible lo que decía—. Naruto-kun es muy inteligente.

— ¡Muchas gracias Hinata-chan! ¡Tú si sabes entenderme! —el rubio sonrió enérgicamente y abrazaba a la chica de ojos perlados.

Casi todos suspiraron al ver completamente enrojecida a la Hyuga, no era nada del otro mundo saber que ella estaba enamorada del Uzumaki.

— El comportamiento que adquiere Hinata-san al situarse a lado de Naruto es completamente entendible —indicaba Sai con sabiduría—. Las mujeres suelen ser muy sensibles cuando están con la persona que más…

— ¡Cállate! —chilló Ino con histeria—. ¡No eches a perder todo eso Sai!

— ¿Por qué coño todo mundo sabe siempre qué es lo que ocurre y yo no? —se preguntaba Naruto a sí mismo en voz alta, era increíble y el colmo.

Todos seguían discutiendo, al menos eso procuraban hacer pero..

Naruto pudo percatarse de algo con tan sólo mirarlo.

Sasuke estaba muy callado y aparentemente distraído mirando hacía la nada, sinceramente lo encontraba abstraído y alejado de la realidad. Era como si estuviera pensando en ella, por más exagerado que fuese. Últimamente ella desistía aturdida a las peticiones del rubio y se quedaba sola, la ausencia de Sakura era notoria y Naruto podía resentirlo, pero Sasuke…

'' _¿Cómo se sentiría Sasuke? ''_

Estaba consciente de que su mejor amigo no era del todo comunicativo ni mucho menos sincero a demostrar sus pensamientos y emociones. Pero estábamos hablando de Sakura, una persona importante lo quisieran o no, no podía ser posible que él no sintiera siquiera nostalgia, por que, Naruto la echaba mucho de menos. Además, el Uchiha estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la compañía de Sakura, por lo tanto, recibía constantes atenciones y consideraciones de la Haruno. Sasuke era la primera persona en advertir que Sakura estaba atravesando por alguna situación difícil y no podía ignorar ese hecho.

'' _Sakura es importante para Sasuke, aunque ese imbécil no lo demuestre ''_

Mientras Ino y Sai debatían escandalosamente los intereses de Hinata, Naruto se acercó discretamente al Uchiha.

'' _Estoy convencido de que ese idiota la quiere más de lo que cree ''_

— Sasuke… —llamó meditabundo.

'' _Pero, quizá no se da cuenta de sus propios sentimientos ''_

— Hm —respondió aburrido.

'' _Aunque yo sé que pronto terminará haciéndolo, y se arrepentirá de todo lo que hizo… ''_

— ¿Tú…? —quiso indagar—. _¿Extrañas a Sakura?_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:**

'' **Quieras o no, es importante para ti ''**

Hola queridos lectores, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿se han quedado sorprendidos? Porque ni yo me lo he podido creer. Oh dios...

El título del siguiente cap suena muy prometedor, _¿no es así?_

He estado leyendo por horas y retroalimentando mi mente para poder redactar adecuadamente las situaciones intensas, dicho de otro modo, **sadismo**.

Lo sé, perdí la cabeza. Estoy matando a Sakura o algo así. Pero, realmente no es lo que parece, prometo hacerla demasiado feliz, pero por mientras le añado algo de acción al asunto.

Otra cosa muy importante: quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron y a las personas que han leído apenas el primer capítulo, estoy demasiado feliz. Gracias a ustedes por supuesto! Tal vez este capítulo quedó bastante-mucho-muy-largo (16 páginas), ahora saben que la inspiración está 100% funcional, es mi manera de agradecer sus comentarios que me hicieron sonreír en más de una ocasión. Y como soy tan buena persona, les hablaré un poco del siguiente capítulo.

Sentimientos, confusión, culpa, _posesividad_ , entre otros. Y no residirán necesariamente de Deidara (Lo dejo a su criterio para saber de quién estoy hablando)

Sakura cada vez más se enferma de sí misma y el chico explosivo, _ejem Deidara_ , comenzará a manipularla y a meterle pensamientos negativos en la cabeza.

 **Ojo: No es un DeiSaku, nada que ver.**

 **¿Notaron a un Sasuke muuuuuuy sensible? Está pagando sus actos y lo seguirá haciendo, ¡esto se llama justicia!**

Me complacerán muchísimo si dejan un review con su opinión. Sin más que decir, nos veremos en la próxima actualización.


	3. Quieras o no, es importante para ti

Hola, aquí traigo la continuación de mi casi-un-poco-extraño fic. Espero sea muy de su agrado, cualquier duda que tengan será respondida.

La verdad es que se necesita de una mente lo suficientemente abierta y chiflada como la mía para seguir escribiendo algo como esto, pero me agrada saber que a ustedes les gusta la idea.

Y…

 **Gracias por sus comentarios** , me dejan completamente feliz y quiero que sepan que hago todo lo posible por hacerlos felices, siempre considero todos los comentarios que escriben. Valen mucho la pena para mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: '' Quieras o no, es importante para ti ''.**

Últimamente su mente rehuía constante a sus pensamientos, hundiéndose espontáneamente a la soledad y a la afonía que implicaba y por consiguiente también al camino de la introspección. Si, prefería hacerlo. Todo a su alrededor dejaba de ser importante, perdía el interés en lo que fuera que lo rodeaba, incluso si alguien lo llamaba, era tan fácil ignorarlo y seguir ensimismado.

Se sentía extremadamente aburrido, no podía mentir, no le interesaba en absoluto lo que sus acompañantes y Naruto estuvieran hablando, prefería no participar en aquel revuelo y verse igual de idiota que ellos. No le apetecía discutir por algo que consideraba estúpido.

Aunque no estuviese deliberando exactamente, más bien se percataba que todos actuaban con normalidad a pesar de que tal vez no deberían hacerlo, porque bueno, no debían. Sus oscuros ojos se quedaron incrustados entre el espacio vacío que se situaba entre Ino y Hinata, inevitablemente pensó en alguien que lo estaba abrumando actualmente.

'' _¿Qué demonios le sucede a esa molesta? ''_ —frunció el ceño.

Naruto la buscaba más de la cuenta y lamentablemente él se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo también, _—aunque no se negó en ninguna ocasión—_ yen el peor de los casos apenas y la habían encontrado menos de la mitad de las veces y Sakura se veía diferente cada día. Aseguraba haberla visto afligida, negándose a hacerles compañía bajo dramáticas justificaciones, ella se giraba para que no la miraran a los ojos y así no pudiesen examinar sus gestos, pero había algo más.

Su comportamiento era tan traslúcido. Sus ojos denotaban algo parecido a la tristeza, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, llegando a un punto en el que se podía considerar poco saludable. Sasuke notó que sus facciones estaban decadentes de energía, pequeñas ojeras y unas casi imperceptibles marcas que Sakura afirmaba se debían a su descuido. Pero, ¿tan descuidada era que estaba dejando de alimentarse adecuadamente? ¡Prácticamente se veía anémica por lo delgada que estaba!

'' _¿Quién se cree que es como para estar huyendo? ''_

Mientras se encontraba recapitulando todo eso, arañaba lenta y profundamente la mesilla sobre la que estaba desayunando, tenía suerte porque nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Comenzaba a enfadarse lánguidamente.

Ella estaba huyendo de ellos, porque obviamente escondía algo ¿podría ser? ¿o qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿quería hacerse la interesante?

'' _¿Está dolida acaso? ''_ —especuló reiteradamente, está vez había conseguido enfurecerse y comenzó a rechinar los dientes con fuerza.

Si, todo había comenzado desde ese entonces, estaba convencido de que se trataba de eso. Sakura fue rechazada varias veces por él pero nunca había decidido desquitarse de esa manera y, a juzgar por sus acciones y su comportamiento cobarde, no tenía cara para salir con ellos.

Lo cierto era que él estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con toda esa ridícula realidad.

— _Sasuke…_ —escuchó la molesta voz de Naruto, pero ahora lo estaba llamando.

— _Hm_ —emitió, no tenía ganas de hablar o perder el tiempo.

— _¿Tú…?_ —al diablo, el estúpido no iba al punto—. _¿Extrañas a Sakura?_

'' _¿Pero qué mierda? ''_

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido. Naruto no solía hacer preguntas tan furtivas y ambos acordaron no hablar de Sakura porque siempre terminaban riñendo, su expresión de desconcierto fue evidente y el rubio supo que el orgullo del Uchiha estaba primero ante cualquier respuesta.

— ¿Extrañarla? —repitió escéptico, sus negros ojos se clavaron inquisidores en los azules de él.

— Si, tú sabes, sentirse vacío por su ausencia —respondió con seguridad, hasta parecía sarcasmo—. Ella siempre está contigo.

Era verdad. Por lo general Naruto convivía con Hinata, Ino y Sai cuando estaban juntos y a veces con Kiba o Shikamaru, pero Sakura sólo se enfocaba en el Uchiha y parecía ser la única persona que soportaba los desprecios o respuestas cortantes de éste. Admitió para sí mismo que, estaba acostumbrado a la Haruno y a todo lo que ella ofrecía. Ella siempre le hablaba con afecto y una sublime sonrisa, lo asistía con cariño y gusto y no podía negar que eso provocaba profunda satisfacción y… gusto.

Tampoco negaría que Sakura siempre había sido y era… _atractiva_.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —cuestionó.

— Por que estos días en los que Sakura no nos hace compañía te he notado mucho más callado —señaló con melancolía y decidió añadir—.Yo la extraño Sasuke.

Sasuke desvió la mirada. Estaba sintiendo las mejillas ligeramente tibias, todos esos pensamientos que albergaban su mente lo hacían sentirse estúpido, sumando la pregunta sin escrúpulos de Naruto que lo hizo descolocarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

La última clase era demasiado aburrida y casi todo el salón se estaba adormeciendo al escuchar la inaudible voz de Orochimaru mientras leía un texto antiguo de quién-sabe-qué año. Naruto se encontraba roncando delante de él, Shikamaru le imitaba aunque con un poco más de prudencia y Kiba molestaba a ambos chicos al arrojarles bolitas de papel.

Y sin que pudiese importar más, Sasuke tomó su mochila y sin pedir permiso ni nada respetuoso salió de la clase rumbo a su casa. Bajaba las escaleras con muchísima tranquilidad, muy pocos estudiantes estaban fuera de sus aulas y la mayoría eran parejas que se encontraban besándose o conversando. Sonrió de lado cuando se encontró a Sakura subiendo los escalones al mismo ritmo, ella permanecía distraída observando el suelo, se veía muy sosegada.

Se detuvo justo a su lado, la sonrisa permanecía en sus labios.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —inquirió con sarcasmo, Sakura se detuvo de golpe.

Los ojos de la peli rosa se abrieron de par en par sorprendida. Quiso esconder parte de su rostro a causa de la vergüenza, seguía temblando claramente por lo que acababa de ocurrirle hace unas horas con Deidara. Había sido violentada sin piedad alguna, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para ocultar todos los moretones de su rostro y cuello y ahora se encontraba en peligro de ser descubierta.

— ¿Perdón? —pero no pudo ignorarlo, en esos momentos tenía miedo, pero tenía que fingir e inventar alguna farsa, su voz sonó oscilante.

Sakura había estado llorando y esperaba fervientemente que el Uchiha no lo anticipara, se consideraba demasiado endeble y predecible para ese hombre.

— Me imagino que sientes placer al cobrar venganza de lo que has estado haciendo —comenzó a decir con ironía—. Pero quiero que sepas que, Naruto ha estado insistiendo por ti, al punto de hacerme perder los estribos.

Sasuke elevó una ceja, ella no quería levantar su rostro, rehuía de su presencia o tal vez por alguna otra razón.

— ¿Qué venganza? —preguntó sin saber de lo que estaba hablando el Uchiha, su corazón latía con fuerza y velocidad—. Yo…

— Que patético —apuntó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente?

Necesitaba irse de inmediato, por muy cobarde que fuese.

— No sé de que hablas —respondió vacilante y trató de subir los escalones para escapar—. Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Pero Sasuke no permitió que la peli rosa lo abandonase. La sujetó con ímpetu de la muñeca y la obligó a detenerse y a mirarlo a los ojos. Y aquel agarre fue lo suficientemente fuerte y doloroso como para causar daño, el cual la hizo agitarse. Él se detuvo el tiempo necesario para observarla, su piel estaba enrojecida alrededor de los ojos y de los pómulos, cerca de sus labios había un moretón, sus ojos viajaron hasta sus manos, que asimismo lucían blancas y notoriamente repletas de rasguños.

¿Sakura estuvo con alguien? La sola idea era impensable, no lo podía creer. Especular algo como eso lo hacía sentirse insano, pero no sabía de qué manera. ¿No se supone que ella tenía sentimientos fuertes por… él? Aferró con más presión accidentalmente, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos.

— _Sasuke-kun_ —habló con incomodidad y por el tono de su voz, sollozaba—. _Me duele…_

Pero aquellas marcas no parecían ser producidas por alguna aventura impúdica, si razonaba mejor, esto se trataba de algo mucho más complejo. La sangre seguía hirviéndole con el solo hecho de pensar que alguien se estaba atreviendo a tocarla. Sasuke estaba plenamente consternado.

Y con el simple hecho de haber escuchado eso, la soltó atónito. Algunas parejas que se encontraban cerca, se asomaron curiosos para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fue ahí donde Sasuke se sintió abochornado por aquella incómoda situación. Cualquiera pensaría que la peli rosa y él salían y como toda pareja que se encontraba en ese lugar, estando a solas y en esas condiciones, no podría pensar con claridad.

— Cualquiera que te viera, pensaría que te han estado maltratando —desvió su rostro, sentía que el sentimiento de culpa aumentaba conforme observaba a la Haruno, la sonrisa que antes podía distinguirse en ella, ya no estaba más.

— He estado enferma Sasuke-kun —mintió y él pudo darse cuenta de ello—. Tuve un mareo y me caí, así que por eso me lastimé, solo eso.

Pero ni ella podía creérselo. Sabía que Sasuke estaba actuando mucho más raro de lo normal y que quería obtener información que no le correspondía saber, por eso estaba decidida a no revelar nada, por el bien de los demás. Si Naruto o él se llegaban a enterar de lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía miedo de saber lo que iba a sobrevenirse.

— Ya me ha quedado claro —respondió con sarcasmo—. Como sea, es tú problema, haz lo que te venga en gana.

Pero ese maldito sentimiento de intranquilidad y culpa que permanecían conforme recordaba el deplorable aspecto de la peli rosa no lograba sucumbir de su mente. Sakura no estaba disfrutando su vida, ella parecía estar sufriendo constantemente y el dolor y depresión que reflejaba su pequeño rostro era demasiado evidente. Lamentablemente ella no expresaba absolutamente nada y no permitía a nadie saber lo que estaba aconteciendo en su vida, nadie podía ayudarla entonces y por ende Sasuke se sentía un completo inútil. Y la verdad es que, odiaba verla amedrentada.

* * *

Sentir la helada punta de aquel artefacto sobre su piel le provocó temor, poco a poco comenzó a hundirse en su cuerpo haciendo un corte que avanzó desde los muslos hasta las rodillas, el ardor le pareció desgarrador. Ella se mordió los labios con demasiada fuerza y la intensidad por la que se vio afectada la devastaba. Dedidara deslizaba el objeto punzo cortante con calma, raspaba la piel de Sakura y ella se erguía de dolor, la sangre no dejaba de brotar, pero no bastaba para el rubio, él quería más.

— El color de la sangre hace un perfecto contraste con tu hermosa piel —decía—. ¿No lo crees?

Las piernas de Sakura además de tener algunos cortes recientemente realizados, tenían grandes manchas rojas y moradas que habían sido provocados por los golpes que recibió en días anteriores. En su abdomen también habían ligeros cortes y rasguños que habían provocado las pinzas o juguetes de tortura del joven.

Deidara le dio varios pisoteos dejando caer todo su peso sobre los pies de Sakura, algunas de las uñas de la Haruno comenzaron a sangrar y ésta gemía incontrolablemente sollozando a tal punto de perder la razón. Ese día él no estaba de muy buen humor y decidió desquitarse de la peor manera posible, tenía tantas cosas en mente que quiso realizar todas y cada una. Tomó un gran recipiente con agua hirviendo y metió los pies de Sakura hasta llegar a las pantorrillas.

La peli rosa no soportaba lo que sentía, está vez se zarandeaba con demasiada fuerza y estaba por perder el equilibrio que la hacía balancearse estrepitosamente de la silla en la que se encontraba, se estaba quemando la piel y seguramente dejaría heridas severas en la parte inferior de su cuerpo si no se apartaba de inmediato. Cayó al impulsarse y provocó que el agua se escurriera a diferentes lugares que llegaron a algunas partes de su cuerpo, provocando un daño menor pero que significaba sufrimiento de igual forma. Al haberse caído de la silla varios huesos suyos crujieron, todo a su alrededor comenzó a verse borroso, retumbando en su obscurecido campo de visión, los tímpanos la turbaban con el agudísimo sonido del recipiente metálico provocar sonidos estridentes.

— Eres sumamente débil e inútil —comenzó a decir Deidara con indiferencia—. ¿Ahora te das cuenta? No sirves para nada, ni siquiera puedes contigo misma, no te soportas porque eres peor que la escoria. Tienes que entender que hagas lo que hagas, nunca funcionará, ¿o me equivoco? Estás a mi merced ahora.

De los ojos de la peli rosa brotaban las incesantes lágrimas, escuchar las palabras de ese hombre eran sumamente abrumador. Un pie llegó hasta su cabeza y la giró para que sus ojos miraran el suelo, de igual manera estaba inmovilizada. Deidara ejerció un poco más de fuerza y apretó la cabeza de Sakura contra el suelo, sus cabellos ahora se encontraban húmedos y manchados de sangre.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderás Sakura? —inquirió con poderío—. Tu vida es una mierda y nunca lo podrás cambiar, por que esté es _tú destino_. Tú destino es ser infeliz.

Los sollozos de la Haruno cada vez se escuchaban más, la sonrisa de Deidara se ensanchaba conforme la advertía hipar, no iba a guardar la calma de ninguna manera.

— _Esté es tú destino_ —repitió.

'' _El destino…_

 _el destino…_

 _esté es mi destino ''_

Deidara utilizó el cinturón de piel que llevaba puesto en esos momentos para azotar a su sublime víctima. La dejó en el suelo y se deshizo de la silla nuevamente para colocar uno de sus pies sobre la espalda de ésta en posición dominante. Con la hebilla de metal, lanzó un golpe rápido al rostro ladeado de la Haruno, sobresaltándola y volviendo a contraerse.

— Te has convertido en una patética llorica, es decepcionante.

Lanzó un azote hacía su espalda semi desnuda, dos, tres veces y así sucesivamente. Sakura no dejaba de quejarse y gruñir con sonidos sordos.

— Eres incluso —decía—. Una decepción para tus padres, ¿verdad?

Sakura definitivamente se quería morir, todo lo que él estaba diciendo dolía muchísimo más que las agresiones físicas constantes que le suministraba. No sabía cómo es que Deidara sabía dónde atacar para llegar hasta lo más profundo de sus sentimientos.

— Puedo entenderlos, nadie querría a una bastarda como tú, una persona tan inútil que quiere impresionar a los demás teniendo calificaciones notas para llamar la atención. Yo sé que los profesores se apiadan de ti por tu espeluznante apariencia, que a estas alturas ya da mucho que decir. Incluso si te das cuenta… tienes tan pocos amigos, que te tienen lástima y no han mostrado un ápice de interés en ti porque siempre causas molestias en sus vidas.

'' _Soy una molestia, doy lástima ''_ —frases que cruzaban su mente y que le estaban generando conflicto emocional e inestabilidad ya que alguien le repetía constantemente que era molesta.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta entonces? Estás perdiendo el resplandor Sakura —dijo Deidara tomando sus cabellos desde la punta para levantarla—. _Esto es culpa del destino_.

Una oleada de espasmos recorrían todo su cuerpo haciéndola gritar una y otra vez, Sakura berreaba con fuerza, desgarrando su garganta a pesar de que su voz no pudiese salir por la mordaza. Un dolor que pesaba mil veces llenaba su cabeza y la hacían delirar ahora. Deidara la zarandeaba fuertemente de derecha a izquierda, arrancando algunos mechones de cabello y riéndose continuamente por la sofocante agonía que atravesaba Sakura. Cuando se hubo aburrido de esto, la arrojó frenéticamente y como si de inmundicia se tratara, colisionó contra la pared.

'' _Es… culpa del destino ''_ —repitió ella en su decadente percepción, permanecía repasando esas palabras y no dejaba de hacerlo.

— Me gustaría añadir una regla más Sakura.

Ella estaba escuchándolo pero pronto iba a perder el conocimiento.

— Aléjate de Sasuke Uchiha.

Era demasiado increíble para ser verdad lo que estaba decretando.

* * *

Sakura apenas y había alcanzado a llegar a su habitación a rastras, era increíblemente tarde y sus padres la llenaron de preguntas por más de una hora completa. Cualquier padre que viese a su hija en un estado lastimoso se imaginaría cientos de cosas desagradables; pero Sakura no iba a consentirlo, recurrió a una mentira más para poder escabullirse del gran problema que no tenía fin.

Los Haruno, que aún se encontraban preocupados, parecieron convencidos de que su hija les planteará lo que supuestamente había sucedido: tener un accidente que implicaba un atropellamiento hacía la menor, sufriendo heridas de diversas gravedades incluyendo lo que le sucedió en las piernas. Las quemaduras se debían a la fricción que originó el golpe al haberla arrastrado unos metros y los raspones eran producto del mismo. Con eso bastaba, confiaba en la ligera ignorancia de sus padres para dar por sentado el tema, iban a llevarla esa misma noche para recibir atención médica pero ella se negó varias veces.

Deidara le prohibía hacerlo, porque, de alguna u otra manera iba a castigarla con mucha más severidad, él había jurado que se enteraría de cualquier manera que ella había decidido hablar, por lo cual no tenía opción. Amenazaba con dañar la integridad de su familia constantemente y para Sakura no había nada más que amara en el mundo que a sus padres y por su culpa, los había involucrado en esto.

Ahora, evadía frecuentemente a sus amigos ya que sabía que ellos eran capaces de armar un alboroto y no confiaba en que lograran guardar el secreto, mucho menos Ino y Naruto. Deidara también le hizo saber que cualquiera de sus amigas atravesaría la misma situación que la peli rosa si rompía las reglas.

Nadie más sabía que ese desquiciado la había fotografiado en ropa interior para hacerla callar bajo otra opción de amenaza, estaba dispuesto a mostrar fotos de ella a cualquier persona y a exponerla como una ''zorra'', denigrando su imagen.

Sakura cerró los ojos, estaba aterrada, no podía dormir tranquilamente y se podía decir que aquellos días en los que era feliz ya no existían y estaba perdiendo los recuerdos felices que poseía en su mente, inundándose de dudas y temor que provocaba el rubio en ella.

Incluso desconfió de sus padres, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la palabra ''decepción'', comenzaba a especular que ella seguía siendo una vergüenza para su familia al no ser lo que ellos habían querido desde hace mucho tiempo, les había fallado en más de una ocasión y se juró no volverlo a hacer, por eso siempre se desempeñaba de la mejor manera en el instituto, ganando reconocimientos, becas y algunos premios al ser de los estudiantes más reconocidos.

Desde que ella era pequeña los Haruno buscaban que fuese más femenina, llegando a ser prácticamente una ridícula fémina que acatara todas las tradiciones japonesas que trascendían de generación en generación. Desafortunadamente, a Sakura nunca le había encantado la idea de seguir perteneciendo a esas tradiciones, ni mucho menos seguirlas ni convertirlas en un estilo de vida y fue así como ella logró ser la primer Haruno en romper la tradición familiar. Claramente sus padres se habían llevado una tremenda decepción cuando la joven a sus doce años confesó no tener un interés mínimo en aquello, volviéndose una persona ligeramente intolerante y de carácter sensible, hasta llegar a ser un poco molesta y caprichosa.

Desde entonces, conoció a los que llegarían a ser sus mejores amigos hasta la fecha, quienes le demostraron un sinfín de cosas y le brindaron el apoyo que ella necesitaba, llevándose consigo muchas lecciones de vida que forjarían su carácter y la convertirían en una mujer mucho más cultivada.

Naruto le había enseñado el valor de la amistad de cada persona, ser feliz en todo momento, sonreír y no dejar de hacerlo y no buscar preocupaciones.

Hinata le demostró que la belleza consistía en demostrar preocupación y responsabilidad por los demás, o en cualquier labor que se realizara, llegando a sentirse admirada por su buen carácter que tomó de ejemplo para cambiar el suyo.

Ino, le dio la confianza necesaria para avanzar y la seguridad para comportarse en cualquier ámbito, además de que forjaron una amistad inseparable.

Sasuke le había enseñado mucho más; aprendió a confiar en su intuición y gracias a él pudo cambiar su comportamiento caprichoso ya que él le había hecho ver lo malcriada que era, volviéndose una persona humilde y reflexiva.

Sakura suspiró agotada, iba a extrañarlos demasiado. Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y comenzó a llorar en silencio, sabía que muy en el fondo merecía todo esto. Golpes, humillación, consternación y dolor en incomparables sentidos. Las noches ya no eran las mismas desde que padecía insomnio, recordar que volvería a ser agredida y que Deidara volvería a escupir en su cara y la haría sentirse patética por cualquier cosa, le hacía pensar en lo mucho que se quería morir. Había llegado al punto en que cualquier palabra que él dijera, llegaba a afectar su sensible sentido de la razón, comenzando a ver el mundo de un modo poco confiable y doloroso.

Y como si fuera poco, tenía prohibido volver a tener contacto con Sasuke.

'' _Que ironía ''_ —pensó.

¿Cuándo tendría final toda esta escalofriante situación? Tenía todas las de perder en aquella cuestión, el silencio era la salvación de sus seres queridos.

Y la ignorancia que los rodeaba, su mejor aliada para mantener imprescindible su seguridad.

Y sin más, se echó a llorar con más fuerza, furiosa consigo misma por no tener la capacidad ni el valor necesario para poder resolver sus propios problemas. Colerizada por todo su sentir, angustiada y derrumbada por dentro, por no ser capaz de romper el silencio que la embargaba y que le impedía poder ver la luz del túnel. Por que esa luz estaba perdiendo el brillo que la caracterizaba, por que perdía las esperanzas con cada día que transcurría, convenciéndose cada vez más de que su existencia era inservible.

Sufría con el dolor físico y emocional, pero Sakura reconocía que nada podía causar más traumas que el tormento psicológico que Deidara comenzaba a inculcar en ella. Antes, era mucho más fácil para Sakura sonreír y comportarse con naturalidad y sin preocupaciones. Ahora lo que más le costaba era ser feliz sin tener que estar atemorizada por ese individuo.

Su cuerpo exigía demencial un respiro, alejarse de la realidad y de las personas que la rodeaban, aquellos que la perjudicaban potencialmente, así como Deidara, pero Sakura sabía por demás que era imposible.

Porque en las mismas pesadillas lo vislumbraba, aterrador, enfermizo y ciertamente perturbador. La sangre se le helaba en cuanto la tocaba hasta en las fantasías que propiciaban sus alucinaciones, teniendo como resultado una perfecta gama de trastornos provocados por los agravios constantes del joven amante del sadismo.

Su inocente e infantil rostro se retorcía de calamidad. Bueno, probablemente estaba perdiendo el toque especial que representaba ella misma, la imagen de la niña perfecta, asemejada y formidable repleta de pureza. La debilidad ahora la personificaba mejor, creando una imagen incluso más enfermiza de lo que pudiese imaginar, como si estuviese muerta en vida, sufriendo con repulsión las adversidades que la vida, o mejor dicho, _el destino_ , le deparaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Aquí tienen, le he dado un poco más de profundidad a los pensamientos de Sasuke y quiero hacer notar que él está hecho una completa revolución de sentimientos y sensaciones que ni el mismo sabe cómo definir. En si, se ha enfurecido al pensar que Sakura está con alguien o que otra persona se ha atrevido a tocarla.

También he descrito el sentir de Sakura (aunque no sé exactamente si he explicado por completo todo lo que está sintiendo, porque gradualmente Deidara manejará su mente), atravesando y enfrentando las dudas existenciales que ahora sucumben en su mente.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

'' **Alejándome de ti ''**

La desesperación puede originar algún pequeño ''accidente'' que conlleva sentimientos al descubierto. _(Esto es todo lo que puedo decir del siguiente capítulo)_

Bueno, esto es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, espero les haya gustado muchísimo el capítulo, **no olviden dejar un review** para conocer lo que piensan.


	4. Alejándome de ti

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que todos se encuentren de muy buen ánimo así como yo lo estoy, no pude contener la emoción de escribir y postear, por lo tanto aquí me tienen.

Dejaré mi nota completa al final, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: '' Alejándome de ti ''**

Sakura repelía las razones específicas y contundentes de lo que estaba comenzándole a ocurrir pero no podía pasar por alto que la falta de apetito comenzaba a hacerse frecuente, ligeros mareos la detenían y se desvanecían paulatinamente. No, ella no era ignorante, sabía que necesitaba un alto aporte de nutrientes para mantener a su organismo funcional y saludable, pero, incluso los dolores de cabeza la apresaban con extenuación, las heridas de su cuerpo demoraban demasiado tiempo en sanar y a veces, éstas sangraban repentinamente.

Mandaba directo al infierno la idea de atención especializada porque significaba que tendría que ser examinada desde varios aspectos y posiblemente auscultarían su enfermo cuerpo.

Y sabía perfectamente que ya no podía importarle más su bienestar. Ella cumplía con ignorar a las personas que se preocupaban por ella y ausentarse en la mayoría de las clases, obedecía a las órdenes de Deidara y callaba con asequibilidad. Sakura había perdido, entonces, todo rastro de sinceridad que alguna vez ostentó poseer. Sentimientos negativos que cada vez conformaban esa bella persona con genuinos pensamientos en el pasado.

* * *

— No puedo creer que Sakura quisiera abandonarnos —suspiró Ino entristecida—. Ni siquiera quiere que la sigamos ni que hablemos con ella, ¿qué le está pasando a esa necia?

— No creo que sea buena idea llamarla de esa manera —opinó Hinata delicadamente, no entendía la gravedad del problema pero sabía en el fondo que su amiga estaba atascada en algo muy malo—. Espero que se encuentre completamente bien.

Ino se giró para encarar a la Hyuga, con una expresión notoriamente enfadada llena de desesperación, no quiso quedarse callada y decidió hablar.

— Una persona normal por lo menos se preocuparía por sus calificaciones, o ya sea por algunos asuntos personales o al menos su apariencia física, pero Sakura ha rebasado el límite de lo estándar ¿entiendes? —comentó furibunda—. ¡Ella no está en ese jodido límite de mierda y me siento tan impotente por no poder ayudar a mi mejor amiga Hinata!

Hinata se arremangó acongojada por las efusivas palabras de la rubia, entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía, se hacían llamar las mejores amigas de Sakura y ni siquiera la frecuentaban lo suficiente como para saber qué estaba sucediendo, pero la peli rosa no permitía que se le acercaran. Cada día se volvía más huraña y antisocial, como si le tuviera miedo a las personas que la rodeaban.

— Olvídense del caso de una buena vez —Sasori apareció frente a ellas con las manos en los bolsillos, era el hombre más maleducado del aula—. Dejen que esa loca viva su trágica vida a gusto, por que esta claro que no las quiere cerca.

— ¿Qué has dicho pedazo de imbécil? —cuestionó Ino perdida entre la rabia a punto de darle un golpe a su compañero, pero fue detenida por Hinata que la sujetaba con un abrazo—. ¡Joder, déjame darle un buen puñetazo a este idiota!

— Ino-chan, no voy a permitir que violentes a una persona en la escuela, podrías meterte en problemas y ambas debemos ayudar a Sakura. Recuerda, estamos juntas en esto —espetó decidida la peli azul haciendo que la Yamanaka se calmara de inmediato.

— Eres la persona menos indicada para hablar de amistad, pelirrojo de mierda —finalizó Ino dándose la vuelta para tomar asiento junto con Hinata al vislumbrar al profesor Kakashi ingresar al salón con tranquilidad.

Y mientras tanto, en el aula que se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke las cosas estaban iguales de tensas o peor aún. Nerviosamente el rubio batía las piernas en busca de una excusa para poder escapar, mordía el lápiz y garabateaba algunas cosas para disipar su desesperación aunque no lo consiguiera satisfactoriamente. Hoy, estaba dispuesto a hablar con Sakura lo quisiera ella quisiera o no, porque estaba realmente fastidiado e intrigado por la extraña conducta de su mejor amiga y se encontraba muy inquieto. Tomó la decisión de actuar de una vez por todas, la obligaría a hablar quisiera o no.

El Uzumaki reparó distraídamente en el Uchiha, éste se encontraba en una postura exteriorizando desinterés completo en la clase —al igual que él— con el rostro inexpresivo reposando sobre la palma de su mano, resoplando en silencio y unos pequeños mechones de oscuro cabello elevándose delicados en aquel suspiro. La intrépida mente de Naruto maquiló un plan con curiosa creatividad que involucraba una exhaustiva pero eficaz investigación, averiguar lo que sucedía con Sakura Haruno e indagar a fondo en ello.

'' _Con la ayuda de Sasuke, este plan no puede fallar. Solamente bastará una sola vez para detener a Sakura-chan_ _y comenzar a interrogarla de manera extenuante, buscando su colaboración. Je ''_

Y las puertas se abrieron dando un ligero golpe que inducía a los alumnos a abandonar el lugar y retirarse a sus respectivos hogares, todos aquellos estudiantes despreocupados que vivían sosegadamente su vida, y en donde aquella despreocupación se reflejaba vanidosamente en sus rostros. Mujeres conversando acerca de los aprietos cotidianos que soportaban como cualquier adolescente de su edad tenía, hombres que se dedicaban a hablar de temas que no diferían exactamente, eran cosas comunes, cosas sin importancia real.

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban con pasos firmes en aquellos pasillos, con los rostros repletos de convicción y un extraño brillo en los ojos que definía la línea penetrante de determinación. Naruto llevaba una sonrisa diferente en su rostro que podría decirse que, se debía a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no iba a retroceder con tal de recuperar a su antigua amiga. Por otra parte, Sasuke se mantuvo impávido, conservando ese aire de entresijo que lo determinaba.

Rebuscando esmeradamente en cada rincón de cada piso del instituto, con la ilusión de no perder a Sakura entre los grupos de personas que circulaban consecutivamente, gracias a la buena visión de los ojos azules del Uzumaki pudieron encontrar a la peli rosa no muy lejos.

— He encontrado a Sakura-chan —informó Naruto antes de comenzar a apresurar el paso, prácticamente iba a abalanzarse sobre la joven para poder detenerla.

Sasuke asintió y lo siguió respectivamente, no sabía exactamente la razón por la que su corazón latía con apuro. Bueno, la realidad es que se sentía muy ansioso y tenía la intención de escrudiñar a Sakura, tal vez su estado estaba empeorando.

Ambos jóvenes se apresuraron hasta acercarse un poco más a la Haruno, sin embargo ella no advirtió en su presencia ya que ella se hallaba distraída caminando con la vista extraviada en algún lugar desconocido.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Te hemos estado buscando! —habló Naruto para que ella se diera la vuelta y los saludara.

Pero ninguno de los dos hombres se imaginó que ella efectivamente viraría su rostro con una expresión horrorizada repleta de temor y angustia, los tétricos ojos de Sakura se dilataron asombrados, una puñalada de emociones retorcidas recorrió su cuerpo completo y una conmoción estremecedora le indicó lo que tenía que hacer al ser descubierta por personas a las que tenía prohibido acercarse.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? ¿Estás bien? —indagó Naruto completamente extrañado por aquella inesperada reacción, Sakura a cambio, retrocedía conforme ellos se aproximaban a ella—. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

— ¡No! —replicó ella cuando el rubio dio un paso más, haciendo que él y Sasuke se detuvieran, situándose a la defensiva.

Cabe decir que era relativamente insólito observarla intimidada al verlos, cuando en el pasado ella esbozaba una enorme sonrisa al estar a lado de ambos. Naruto no se iba a retractar ante la firme decisión de dialogar con ella y persuadirla. El Uchiha frunció el ceño al verla flaquear, las pálidas piernas de Sakura tiritaban, como si a ella no le apeteciera en absoluto tenerlos cerca y aquello le producía un sentimiento de disgusto e impaciencia.

— ¿Por qué no? —Naruto también se encontraba perplejo—. Sabemos que está pasando algo inusual y queremos que nos digas lo que ocurre de una vez por todas. Estamos preocupados por ti, ya te lo he dicho antes, lo repetiré si es necesario.

Sakura los observó con notoria aprensión y un ápice despectivo, frunció los labios formando una mueca infantil y maniática.

'' _¿Preocupación? No, no puede ser verdad. No creo merecer la amistad de personas así. Soy insignificante para ellos. Además, no quiero que interfieran en mi vida de esa manera, por que siempre les he causado problemas y… soy una amenaza para ellos ''_ —Sakura los miró cuidadosamente, no quería que la tocaran ni que se acercaran a ella.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Te estoy hablando! —exclamó seriamente el Uzumaki.

Pero ésta se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr tanto como sus adormecidas piernas lo permitieran, nuevamente escapando de las garras de la susceptibilidad, con la intención de extraviarse entre los pasillos y no ser alcanzada por ninguno de ellos. La peli rosa chocó contra algunos alumnos enfadados que lanzaban algún improperio hacía ella por no tener cuidado. Le resultaba poco razonable la velocidad que tenía para correr que nunca creyó poseer, quería marcharse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Intentó bajar las escaleras sin cuidado alguno y a medio camino tropezó y comenzó a girar justo para estrellarse en el suelo.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué se ha ido? —Naruto corría buscando a Sakura en las aulas o en cualquier apartamento del instituto, una desventaja enorme era el amplio campus en el que estudiaban. Gruñó entre dientes, había sido demasiado distraído como para prever aquello.

— Será mejor que nos separemos —propuso Sasuke, Naruto asintió estando de acuerdo.

Como consecuencia ambos estaban alterados, no sólo por la terquedad de la Haruno sino también por lo poco tratable que resultaba. La gota que había derramado el vaso fue que ella escapara de ambos sin razón alguna, ¿por qué se alejaba de ellos?

— ¡Sasuke! —el aludido prestó atención antes de apartarse de su mejor amigo y lo escuchó señalar—. Te pido que seas piadoso con ella, si es que la llegas a encontrar, por favor.

Era imposible ser compasivo con quien no merecía paciencia en magnitudes improbables de alcanzar. Sasuke sonrió de lado con orgullo, lo miró con sorna y Naruto entendió con esa expresión que no iba a obedecer, al menos esperaba que él pudiese hacerla entrar en razón.

— Hn, como si fuera a hacerlo —espetó antes de irse apresuradamente.

Pero el Uchiha sabía de antemano que él sería quien iba a hallar a Sakura, algo muy dentro de su subconsciente se lo insinuaba, y de verdad que esperaba hacerlo, porque está vez no se quedaría callado.

* * *

Aquella caída no había sido suficiente para detenerse, Sakura se reincorporó lentamente con dificultad para moverse, algunos de los estudiantes presenciaron el accidente anonadados pero ninguno le brindó auxilio. Trató de seguir andando pero aunque el dolor que aumentó cuantiosamente se lo impedía. Confió sabiamente en sus conocimientos ya que sabía que no se rompió ningún hueso para su fortuna. Sin embargo, se sentía tan agitada y probablemente perdería el conocimiento debido a la letanía de daño al que se exponía.

Por una parte tenía ventaja sobre Naruto y Sasuke al haber escapado, probablemente no se percatarían de que ella se encontraba en un área poco reconocida del instituto, el lugar donde supuestamente se encontraban los profesores, aunque ahí no hubiese rastro alguno de ellos la mayoría del tiempo.

Ese sector era un tanto frío y tétrico. Muy pocas personas se localizaban merodeando por ahí, excepto aquellos que iban a entregar documentos importantes al consejo. Menos de tres estudiantes becarios deambulaban por esa zona. Habían muchas puertas con algunas oficinas vacías, todo el personal probablemente ya se había retirado, el eco de algunas máquinas de escribir se podía escuchar a la perfección.

La peli rosa se abrazó a sí misma cuando comenzó a sentir escalofríos, esperaría justo ahí el tiempo suficiente para no ser descubierta, probablemente la buscarían en su propia casa si es que de verdad estaban dispuestos a interrogarla. Caminó con pesadez entre el lóbrego recoveco que la conducía a diferentes oficinas.

'' _¿Hum? ''_

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando sintió que fue interceptada con enfermiza brusquedad hacía un apartado diferente, que parecía ser un pequeño cuarto antiguo y destartalado. Su cuerpo resintió nuevamente un golpe que fue producido al impactar contra un muro, el choque la hizo desvariar y no pudo reconocer lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Intentó concertar la poca cordura de la realidad que poseía, su sentido de percepción estaba atrofiado en esos instantes y le costaba realmente dejar de sentir su mente tan abrumada y estrujada. Entonces apreció que en aquella oscuridad alguien estaba con ella y la sujetaba de los hombros. El corazón de Sakura latía desenfrenadamente, temiendo que volviese a ocurrir otro fatídico evento catastrófico hacía su persona.

— Ha sido suficiente —escuchó decir a la persona con hostilidad, la sorpresa e impacto para ella no concluía, esa voz era inconfundible…

— ¿Qué? —logró articular aturdida y con la voz casi inaudible.

La luz se encendió en ese asfixiante lugar exponiendo a la persona que estaba delante de ella y ¿quién lo creería? Él estaba ahí.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba frente a ella. Con una expresión indescifrable en su perfecto rostro, se veía increíblemente apuesto y no dejaba de parecerlo al transcurrir el tiempo. Sus cejas se fruncieron y demostraron un súbito resentimiento. Los ojos del peli negro estaban clavados estoicos sobre ella, observándola con antipatía y algo semejante al desprecio, cosa que al pensar le dolió hasta el alma. Sakura casi podía sentir la respiración de él sobre su rostro, llenándola de inquietud definitiva.

— Dime qué pasa de una vez por todas —demandó.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con fingida espontaneidad, la cercanía de ese hombre era sofocante, quemante e insoportable.

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio. Sakura no cooperaba con él y no se atrevería a hacerlo si no la forzaba a decir una palabra, ni imponiendo su avivado ingenio.

— No mientas —habló—. Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, lo sabes demasiado bien. Así que, dime.

— No hay nada que decir —respondió Sakura con un suave hilo de voz—. Déjame ir Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Y porqué debería? —siseó con sarcasmo—. Esta vez no tienes escapatoria, no tienes dónde ir. ¡Habla!

— ¡No quiero! —prorrumpió la Haruno—. ¡Yo no quiero, no quiero! ¡Yo no lo haré!

Sasuke se enfurecía conforme discutía con ella. Tenía inmensas ganas de golpear algo y destruirlo. La peli rosa tuvo que contener las enormes ganas de llorar en aquel momento, se mordió labio con mucha fuerza, estaba demasiado tensa. Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no se tragaba las mentiras que ella imputaba. La inteligencia de ese hombre era digna de admirar todos los días. Sakura podía disfrutar de un mínimo momento de tranquilidad, estaba bajo una gran presión que la torturaba inconscientemente.

— Yo… —comenzó a decir, dudando de hacerlo o no—. Yo...

— ¡Habla de una jodida vez! —exigió Sasuke molesto—. ¿Por qué demonios no dices la maldita verdad? ¿Por qué siempre eres tan molesta?

Los ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a humedecer más, luchando por no salir con insistencia. Sakura gemía silenciosamente por la desesperante situación, encontrándose en el punto exacto de la espalda y la pared. Nunca le había gustado ese tono de voz en el Uchiha, que le provocaba culpabilidad y tristeza por lo cruel que sonaba, por que le daba exactamente lo mismo lo que ella fuese a sentir.

— Yo no puedo —exclamó en un quejido—. Yo, no…

Sasuke aferró sus manos nuevamente a los hombros de Sakura, se acercó todavía un poco más a ella, enganchándose con consternación. Iba a mandar todo a la mierda más pronto de lo que especulaba. Siempre actuando violentamente con las demás personas. Repentinamente, recordó la pequeña venganza de la que ella podría estar cobrándose, idea poco admisible pero que necesitaba desmentir en ese momento.

— ¿Acaso todo esto es parte de una estupidez tuya para vengarte de lo que te he hecho? —indagó exasperado.

— ¡Claro que no! —aclaró Sakura atormentada—. Esa no es la razón, yo nunca haría algo como eso, tú sabes… que yo no… soy capaz. Lo sabes.

La joven desvió decepcionada la mirada de los penetrantes y demandantes ojos del Uchiha, una expresión de completa tristeza y sentimientos que la alteraban. Era una persona sensible y siempre lo sería. Admitió en su subconsciente que se sintió humillada por Sasuke en varias ocasiones de su vida, lamentablemente ella no era una persona que albergaba rencor en su corazón, todavía no.

Y todo pareció sonar tan sincero para él que descartó aquella incertidumbre que no tuvo demasiada importancia, por que ahora sabía que se trataba de algo que no tenía que ver con desquite.

— Entonces confiesa la verdad de una vez —ordenó nuevamente.

Sakura negó una y otra vez.

— No quiero.

Sasuke resopló, tenía que ser directo o hacer las cosas a su manera.

— ¿No quieres? —escudriñó—. Sabes que no permitiré que huyas hasta que no declares la verdad.

— ¿Cuál es la importancia de que lo haga o no? —Sakura se sorprendió por confrontar a la persona que le tenía gran estima.

— Es importante para ellos, por que están preocupados por ti.

Sakura se afligió aún más porque Sasuke no la consideraba ni como una persona importante para él, ni mucho menos como una _amiga_.

— Y —Sasuke se atiesó—. ¿Qué hay de ti Sasuke-kun?

No respondió, estaba demasiado agobiado por lo que acontecía, no sabía ni qué manifestar. La peli rosa sonrió al recordar lo que él había respondido en ese entonces, las cosas no cambiaban en absoluto.

— Eso no importa, estamos hablando de ti, no de mí —Sasuke frunció el ceño, ella era demasiado terca para acceder.

— ¿Por qué insistes demasiado en saber? —preguntó Sakura finalmente desesperada—. ¿Acaso te interesa?

Sasuke soltó una risa breve, no quería demostrar lo preocupado que se encontraba por ella, maldiciendo mentalmente a su estúpido orgullo. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al verla muy entristecida, con un ápice de remordimiento en sus ojos. Lamentablemente no era capaz de admitir lo que sentía

— Por que estoy cansado de tus estúpidos juegos —respondió con irritación—. Por que ya ha sido suficiente mierda. Todos esos imbéciles me tienen harto al hablar de ti y de lo que te ha pasado, por que Naruto me arrastra todos los días para buscarte y tú simplemente te burlas de su estupidez al desaparecer y decir que no pasa nada. ¿¡Crees que soy estúpido o qué!? _¡Tengo suficiente de ti Sakura!_

Las lágrimas finalmente se esparcieron de los ojos de la peli rosa. Estaba demasiado indignada con aquella situación que parecía ser de lo más denigrante. Bien, ahora le quedaba todo claro; él siempre la había detestado y se lo había demostrado dejándole en claro sus sentimientos con dolorosos rechazos. Siempre la había considerado despreciable, como una carga y nada trascendental en su vida. Sakura sollozaba silenciosamente y a pesar de que dio todo por él sabía que lo amaba todavía sin esperar ser correspondida. Se odiaba a sí misma por no haber entendido desde un principio que Sasuke la repelía absolutamente. Y ahora… ahora no quería saber de él, tenía que alejarse definitivamente de su vida, dejarlo de una vez por todas y que fuese feliz como quisiera.

'' _¿Qué importa ya? ''_ —pensó Sakura abatida.

Sasuke la sintió temblar y esconder el rostro bajo rosados flequillos. Tenía muy en cuenta que aquellas palabras la lastimaron de sobre manera, estaba consiente de ello. Pero se sorprendió cuando Sakura decidió mirarlo a los ojos, con las lágrimas cayendo en sus teñidas mejillas, esbozando una sonrisa.

Y aquella imagen que Sasuke presenció nunca pudo borrarse de su memoria. Él era el principal culpable de herirla y hacerla infeliz, observarla en esas condiciones era devastador, demasiadas cosas que se encrespaban dentro de él y gran parte de ellas eran reconcomios de culpa. Sakura nunca se había visto más frágil y desconsolada.

No supo cómo fue que la sangre empezó a hervirle, estaba furibundo y cansado, tan irritado que esa sensación de incompetencia yacía con profundidad en su pecho. En un fuerte y descontrolado impulso una de las manos que tenía en los hombros de la Haruno la puso en su nuca, acercando el rostro de la peli rosa que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar para cuando él acercó sus labios a los de ella y todo el mundo se detuvo.

Al principio, él no esperó que ella opusiera resistencia y sin embargo ella lo hizo, Sakura quiso separarse pero no se lo permitió, comenzó a mover los labios insistiendo a que ella correspondiera y todo su cuerpo se estremecía con aquel contacto tan cálido que ella le brindaba inocentemente. Un momento después Sakura correspondió el contacto reservadamente, el Uchiha se sintió encantado s mientras movía los labios procurando acompasar delicadamente el beso.

 _Un beso suave._ Sasuke definía los labios de esa mujer como algo exquisito, algo que jamás había probado, creando una placentera sensación que se agitaba intrínsecamente. Eran tan cálidos y suaves, llenos de ternura con sabor dulce. Pasó la lengua por los labios de Sakura con tranquilidad, un cosquilleo lo invadía mientras lo hacía y le gustaba todo lo que ella estaba provocando en él con tal facilidad.

El beso fue demasiado lento, pero gracias a ello le permitió saborearla con mayor proporción. Sasuke abrió los ojos para saber cómo se encontraba Sakura mientras la estaba besando y no pudo evitar que aquel espectáculo lo llenó por completo. _Ella era tan jodidamente linda._

Y cuando llegó el momento de separarse, lo hicieron con dificultad y timidez. El Uchiha aceptó que había tenido muchas ganas de besarla con anterioridad y estaba tentado a volverlo a hacer, quería más, mucho más.

¿Arrepentirse de esto? _Jamás. Nunca._ Ahora lo sabía.

Una peli rosa avergonzada intentó desviar el rostro pero Sasuke la obligó a mirarlo tomándola del mentón, se mordió el labio al ver que ella todavía no dejaba de llorar. Instintivamente, o algo que pareció suponer de esa manera, recorrió con la lengua las rosadas mejillas de la Haruno hasta llegar a sus hermosos ojos, ella obviamente se inquietó y quiso oponerse, pero estaba tan desconcertada que se resignó al momento. Con cuidado Sasuke lamió la otra suave y dulce mejilla y la miró a los ojos esperando decir algo congruente.

— Me vuelves loco… —dijo en susurro mientras acariciaba los pómulos de la chica, observándola atentamente.

Sakura enmudeció sonrojándose hasta un punto desconocido. Sasuke no pudo contener sus grandes deseos de poderla besar y volvió a juntar sus labios con mayor decisión. Disfrutando de la agradable experiencia que ella le estaba proporcionando y que él se había negado varios años a probar. Continuó su labor hasta que inconscientemente se dejó llevar por sus instintos al recorrerla desde la boca hasta el dulce cuello acalorado de la chica.

— Sasuke-kun —jadeó ésta cuando Sasuke pegaba los labios a su blanca y perfecta piel completamente abstraído.

Sakura volvió cerró los ojos en un instante, sin saber si lo que estaba ocurriendo era real o no. Pero, ella sabía que había sido una experiencia única y completamente fatigosa, por eso mismo, comenzó a perder la conciencia en ese lugar dejando al Uchiha muy ansioso. Y antes de que ella tocara el suelo él logró tomarla de la cintura, no le quedaba de otra que llevarla a la enfermería y aprovechar las circunstancias para que ella descansara y confesara la verdad, todavía debía hacerlo, tenía que cumplir y no defraudar a Naruto.

— No te volveré a dejar sola —confesó Sasuke antes de cargarla en brazos y comenzar a caminar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Hola a todos, hasta aquí llegó el capítulo, aunque creo que ha quedado un poco más corto que los demás, bueno, fue difícil redactarlo, pero he cumplido con lo que he querido. Estoy feliz de que esta vez hubiera algo entre ambos, era muy necesario que ocurriera esto para que Sasuke comience a intervenir de verdad y no dejar a Sakura ni un segundo, eh? Pero Sakura no se la pondrá tan fácil porque Deidara es un infierno.

Gracias a todos los que han comentado, en serio muchas gracias. Todo ese apoyo me motiva a seguir adelante, aunque se me complique de vez en cuando por el tiempo. **¡AH!** He estado actualizando algunos fics míos y tal vez publique historias nuevas, siéntanse libres de explorar mi galería y leer a gusto.

 **¡Gracias a todos por los reviews!** Comenten lo que les gustó y no les gustó de este capítulo.

 **Próximo capítulo: ''Profunda tempestad''**

 **[ADVERTENCIA:]** **¡PROMETIDISÍMO CONTENIDO SÁDICO!**


	5. Profunda Tempestad

Hola a todos los que me han estado siguiendo, acá les dejo el 5ª capítulo. Sé que la historia se enreda en muchas pero muchas cosas y en otras se resuelven dudas, y como dije en el post anterior, fue demasiado difícil redactarlo. Aunque, yo tengo mis razones y una manera de pensar extraña acerca de cómo hacer esto, quiero aclarar.

En sí, siempre se busca mejorar día con día, lo cual es un proceso que requiere esfuerzo y constancia y sobre todo la dedicación indispensable de cada uno. Me permito incluirme, pues, hago el intento masivo por conseguirlo. (A pesar de ser estudiante y tenga muchas ocupaciones, intento brindarle la dedicación a mis historias).

Y me alegra en demasía todo el apoyo y motivación que me dan varios de ustedes para continuar y no caer en el temible HIATUS que todos los lectores ABORRECEMOS, para todos mis fics tengo las ideas y los epílogos pero como escritores tenemos altas y bajas así que no siempre se puede satisfacer cada gusto. Es para mí, muy necesario aclarar dicha situación, por que es un compromiso pleno y una agradable experiencia entrar a fondo en el fic y que provoque gusto y cautive a mis lectores. Sépanlo, detestaría defraudarles.

Bueno… después de está extraña nota de autor, los dejo leyendo a gusto y sin más interrupciones mías. Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: '' Profunda Tempestad '' .**

Ella dejó escapar un grito desgarrador desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Buscaba una salida de aquel camino en el que se encontraba, giró su cabeza de izquierda a derecha con la esperanza de encontrar algún recoveco para escapar, pero no encontraba nada en ese repugnante sitio. El lugar despedía aromas de putrefacción que le provocaban inmensas nauseas, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había probado algún alimento y dudaba en volverlo a hacer por el aberrante olor a muerte que inundaba sus fosas nasales. Detestaba ser tan humana, poder percibir con exagerada perfección todo lo que la rodeaba, ser capaz de sentir un incesante cosquilleo angustiante, ella deseaba escapar y ser libre, temía por su vida en demasía.

Sus pies descalzos comenzaron a humedecerse y ella no dudó en mirar hacia el suelo en busca de la razón, pero se alarmó al vislumbrar espesa sangre recorriendo las plantas de sus extremidades, quedando perpleja ante lo que presenciaba. El lugar se oscurecía paulatinamente, haciendo ver más horripilante aquella escena trágica. Comenzó a hiperventilarse debido al horror de saber que estaba siendo buscada por alguien que ella conocía muy bien, escuchando pasos acercarse directamente, atónita y muy confundida abrió de par en par los ojos.

Tragó saliva deseando no encontrarse con quien no quería, aquella sombra que logró distinguir se acercaba a ella, los sonidos de dichos pasos producían infinitos ecos retorcidos, sumando así que salpicaba gotas de sangre a las paredes y las ensuciaba sin pudor alguno. Sakura quedó completamente petrificada, sabía perfectamente que debía moverse, pero no podía hacerlo ya que algo estaba ocurriéndole a su cuerpo y como si de algo raro se tratase, era imposible recobrar el movimiento.

La sombra llegó lo suficientemente cerca de ella, pero no pudo reconocer la figura de la persona que estaba ahí, comenzó a temblar deseando que esto no fuese real, sin embargo todas esas sensaciones erizaban su delicada piel, esto definitivamente era real. No había duda de ello.

Lo único que ella pudo distinguir en esa extraña pero abominable persona es que despedía un aura llena de pavor y desasosiego, una sonrisa tan blanca como la nieve fue lo que en lo que Sakura pudo reparar segundos después. Algo andaba mal. Él extraño hombre se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, rompiendo las barreras del espacio personas, con las manos en los bolsillos de una inmensa y oscura gabardina. Una carcajada acompañada de un tono malicioso que se encontraba ansioso por cometer alguna fechoría.

Y tan ágil y veloz como un águila, el extraño arremetió de un movimiento contra la peli rosa, incrustando un fino escalpelo en el pecho de ésta, produciendo un sonido sordo que la hizo delirar al sentirlo tan profundo y doloroso. La sangre brotaba sin cesar de su cuerpo y pronto moriría, no tenía voz siquiera para emitir ruido alguno, pero nadie podía ayudarla en un lugar desértico y fúnebre como ese.

Cerró los ojos tan fuerte, implorando al cielo que un milagro sucediera.

Y fue así como volvió a abrirlos encontrándose sumamente agitada en una muy cándida habitación, cayendo en cuenta que toda aquel delirio había sido tan solo una pesadilla. De sus ojos esmeraldas escaparon algunas lágrimas, apretó los labios consternada, procurando guardar la calma y serenarse lo más pronto posible. Pestañeó incrédula al percatarse de que se encontraba en la enfermería del instituto, no tenía ni la más mínima idea del por qué estaba ahí.

'' _Qué fue lo que me sucedió? ''_ —se preguntó al mismo tiempo que se reincorporaba con pesadez.

Con un poco más de tranquilidad en su interior, giró levemente su rostro y se encontró con algo que la dejo perpleja de pies a cabeza. Estaba segura de que estaba sudando frio a partir de ese instante y que tal vez había palidecido al verlo ahí sin razón aparente, pero no era ninguna alucinación suya encontrarlo ahí sentado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados. Sasuke estaba a lado de la peli rosa, con una mirada inquisidora y una expresión neutra, ambos estaban callados, mirándose mutuamente.

— Por fin has despertado —se animó a decir Sasuke al notar que Sakura no iba a decir ni una palabra—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

La Haruno comenzó a enrojecer, muchos recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente y era tan difícil procesar tanta información y más aún sabiendo que algo no muy concorde a todo eso había ocurrido, por que había sucedido ¿no? o, ¿simplemente fue una ilusión? Bueno, daba igual, era incómodo y no podía esperar a que el Uchiha la recibiese con una radiante sonrisa y miles de besos. No. Él no era así.

— Creo que si —respondió con un débil hilo de voz, no muy convencida de responder.

Sasuke se mantuvo quieto estudiándola con la mirada, estaba aliviado de saber que ella se encontraba mejor que antes, por lo menos podía afirmar que ya no estaba tan alterada como unas horas atrás. Sin lograr comprender el motivo de su aparente sonrojo, tal vez ella recordó que…

— Entonces —comenzó a decir levantándose de la silla—. Tal vez ahora si quieras decirme con exactitud lo que ha estado ocurriendo —alzó una ceja y la miró con profundidad—. ¿No?

La peli rosa abrió la boca enmudecida, ¿cómo era posible que Sasuke siguiera empeñado en querer saber lo que le ocurría? Sinceramente a él no tenía que importarle, después de todo, ella no quería ayuda alguna. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Sin querer desvió su mirada hacía la sabana que la cubría con delicadez. El Uchiha rápidamente especulo que esa mujer no diría absolutamente nada.

— No pongas esto más difícil de lo que ya es Sakura —espetó un poco irritado, acercándose definitivamente hasta ella, rompiendo por mucho la distancia que yacía entre ambos—. ¿Confías en mi?

Él la obligó a mirarlo, sus manos la tomaron con cuidado del rostro, conteniéndose fervientemente por no besarla, dedicándose a mirarla a los ojos y no a los labios. Mierda, se moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero necesitaba las respuestas.

— Confió en ti —respondió ésta como si nada, perdiéndose en súbitamente en los ojos del Uchiha—. Pero…

Sakura descuidadamente acercó su rostro, con un ligero toque de inocencia. A decir verdad estaba demasiado estresada, fatigada, jodida, dolida y demás, pero tan sólo quería respirar y no pensar en lo mal que estaba su situación. Así que cerró los ojos con delicadez, con las mejillas sonrosadas esperando a que todo se desvaneciera.

El Uchiha se sorprendió por aquella cercanía, siendo ella la responsable de sus actos. Se vio muy tentado a tomarla desprevenida, besarla sin parar y mandar todo el asunto a la mierda. Sin embargo, prefirió embelesarse al observar las largas y bonitas pestañas de esa mujer, contemplar con pulcritud su delicado rostro para así sucumbir ante sus labios, carnosos, finos y muy suaves. Se pasó la lengua sin poder contenerse más, pegó sus labios con los de ella y los fundió en un largo y tranquilo beso.

Sasuke sintió el cálido aliento de Sakura en su boca, su respiración tan alterada y su corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba, le encantaba endemoniadamente esa extraña sensación al besarla, sus sentidos se avivaban en magnitudes inimaginables, ambos se dejaron llevar por la suavidad y los sentimientos. Está vez la Haruno no opuso resistencia alguna y aquello lo maravillaba al no ser rechazado.

La habitación estaba vacía, solamente se encontraban ellos dos, el sonido de sus bocas al besarse era lo único que se podía escuchar y la agitación de una incontenible emoción. Sasuke podía perder el control tan fácilmente por ella, por que sabía que esa mujer era sumamente peligrosa a pesar de ser demasiado endeble, todo lo que a ella le afectaba lo repercutía a él mismo como nada, ese sentimiento de incompetencia lo asechaba al verla tan afligida y ahora lo reconocía.

Casi jadeante y deseoso por recorrerla por completo, colocó ambas manos en sus hombros, ansioso por no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Tímidamente Sakura puso sus manos en el pecho del Uchiha y todo eso bastó para llenarlo por completo. Sasuke la separó con lentitud antes de hundirse en la locura, totalmente descompuesto por hacerlo y desear mucho más.

— Sasuke-kun —bufó ella enmarañada, sin saber qué hacer con exactitud—. ¿Qué…?

— Espero que así entiendas lo que con palabras no puedo decirte —aclaró él profundamente avergonzado, finalmente estaba diciendo algo que no hiriera a la peli rosa.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura y el corazón de Sasuke latió con fuerza, no pudiendo evitar propiciarle un beso rápido en la comisura de los labios de la peli rosa, indiscutiblemente ruborizado.

— Prométeme que estarás bien —demandó él tras desviar la mirada, Sakura no aceptaba tal sorpresa—. Promete que lo harás.

— Está bien.

— Sé que no me dirás absolutamente nada —suspiró enterneciendo los ojos—. Pero no me voy a quedar como un inútil sin averiguar lo que ocurre —sentenció.

La peli rosa tomó la mano del Uchiha y seguido de eso, lo abrazó sin más. Sasuke correspondió aquel gesto con un poco de torpeza, no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos ni aquellas extrañas expresiones de cariño que ella tanto utilizaba, pero se encontraba satisfecho al hacer que ella logrará recomponer un poco de la antigua Sakura.

* * *

Deidara caminaba de un lado a otro sumamente pensativo, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos repletos de abnegación. Sacudió su cabello con elegancia y retomó su andar, chasqueó la lengua sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, jugando con la vara que solía utilizar para azotar a Sakura, golpeando astutamente la palma de su mano sin provocarse dolor.

— No puedo creer lo que ha ocurrido —indicó con suspicacia.

Dio algunos pasos y se encontró con un algunos accesorios dentro de un contenedor de basura, respiró profundamente para arremeter contra ellos de una patada, todo lo que había dentro salió disparado en diferentes direcciones.

— Es increíble que hayas osado burlarte de mi, de la autoridad.

Giró sobre sus talones para observarla a los ojos, esta vez su rostro indicaba ira y enajenación. Una expresión inmutable que provocaba pánico, Deidara volvió a azotar la palma de su mano.

— ¿Crees que soy imbécil? —inquirió.

No recibió respuesta, más sin embargo el rubio no reparo en su furibunda expresión. Cerró los ojos para sopesar correctamente las palabras y expresarlas tal cual.

— Tal parece que crees que puedes burlarte de mi cuando te da la gana ¿verdad?

Nada. Ninguna respuesta.

— Pues ya veremos si con el castigo que recibirás te queda el valor suficiente para volver a faltarme el respeto de esa puta manera —decretó antes de perderse completamente en la agonía.

Violentamente tiró de los cabellos de Sakura para llevarla a los sanitarios de ese destartalado sitio. Giró la llave del agua y se aseguró de que el agua se estancara en el lavabo, sonrió insano y con malicia al tener el plan perfecto para castigarla. Tiró nuevamente del cabello y comenzó a sumergir el rostro de Sakura al agua que no dejaba de salir, llegando a desbordarse hasta el suelo. Mientras Deidara perdía la razón y se regocijaba al soltar sonoras carcajadas, se dedicaba a alzar y estrellar el rostro de Sakura al lavabo, le daba igual si se ahogaba o no, pero quería mantenerla viva de preferencia.

Ella contraía su cuerpo de manera espontanea y tortuosa, sin suficiente oxigeno como para no tragar de esa sucia agua o si quiera respirarla accidentalmente, estaba consiente de lo que había hecho pero no se imaginaba que Deidara podía llegar a enterarse. Otra vez se sentía en una maldita pesadilla.

— Me has decepcionado mucho —comenzó a decir mientras dejaba por un tiempo prologando a Sakura bajo el agua—. ¿Quién iba a decir que casi te revuelcas con el miserable Uchiha? No eres más que una perra.

Sin cuidado alguno la sacó del agua y la llevó directamente a la taza del baño, que se encontraba en condiciones deplorables, el agua estaba estancada y a punto de salirse de ahí. Deidara no dejaba de sonreír divertido por observar aterrada y traumatizada a la Haruno.

— ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? —inquirió con desdén, Sakura quiso poner resistencia al predecir los movimientos del rubio, pero éste le ganó y con mucha más fuerza aplicada, sumergió toda la cabeza de Sakura en el inodoro.

Él se reía ante la desgracia que la invadía. Las burbujas no dejaban de brotar y decidió hacerla sufrir al tenerla en esa posición casi tres minutos completos. Cuando la dejó respirar, Sakura estaba vomitando por sobre la mordaza, sin duda alguna le provocó asco y la aventó violentamente al suelo.

— ¿Qué son esos modales? —exigió en un alarido punzante, Sakura seguía tosiendo, estaba ahogándose—. ¿Acaso eres estúpida o que?

No le importó en lo más mínimo cuando jaló de sus húmedos cabellos, la levantó y la estrelló contra el vidrio del espejo, quedando la sangre impregnada en algunos fragmentos.

— Estas empezando a perder los modales, señorita Haruno —espetó y la volvió a estampar contra el segundo espejo con igual brutalidad.

Volvió a repetir la misma acción con los cinco espejos restantes, cada uno llevaba sangre de la Haruno, con la frente abierta y ensangrentada convulsionando en jadeos y lágrimas, una expresión inigualable de sufrimiento.

— Y sé que eso no te bastará para que te compongas —la pateó y el cuerpo de Sakura chocó con la pared—. Por que has sido demasiado testaruda, pero eso si, te encanta estar a lado de Sasuke-kun ¿ah?

Sakura no había puesto resistencia alguna cuando Deidara comenzó a amarrarla de las muñecas y de los pies, para así colgarla a espaldas de él, completamente desnuda. Cuando ella cayó en cuenta de tales condiciones, comenzó a retorcerse inútilmente en el aire.

— Ya te dije que no me interesas en absoluto —aclaró con indiferencia y repulsión—. Así que no pienses que voy a violarte, estúpida.

Deidara utilizó su accesorio de tortura favorito para comenzar a golpearla un sin fin de ocasiones, el látigo arremetía contra su piel y la enrojecía al instante. Tantas veces habían sido las que le había castigado que incluso las heridas comenzaron a sangrar. Sakura arqueaba su cuerpo hacía adelante al recibir los latigazos en la espalda, por dentro se estremecía de agonía y turbación.

— O tal vez lo estás buscando —dijo Deidara con sorpresa y alegría al tener una nueva idea—. ¿Verdad que si?

El demoniaco rostro de Deidara se contrajo sobreexcitado al rebuscar entre todas sus impensables herramientas el objeto ideal para torturar a la Haruno. Agradeció profundamente el haberla colocado de espaldas a él, aprovechando perfectamente la posición para introducir aquel objeto el cual comenzó a abrirse poco a poco, lo suficientemente como para hacer agonizar a la pobre chica que no dejaba de berrear ante sus ojos, intentado zafarse de ahí de cualquier modo, retorciéndose del malestar que aquella cosa provocaba en ella, al haber sido terriblemente sorprendida por descomunal transgresión.

La mordaza cayó al suelo, desgastada y casi rota.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho, Deidara se deleitaba al oír el sufrimiento con voz propia—. ¡QUÍTALO! ¡HAZLO! ¡QUÍTALO YA! ¡NO PUEDO MAS! ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAA!

— ¡Agradécele a Sasuke Uchiha por el amor que profesa hacía ti! —expresó con paranoia, comenzando a reírse con descaro de lo que estaba provocando—. ¡Él es el responsable absoluto de tu desgracia! ¿Hasta cuando piensas entenderlo?

Sakura se quedó desconcertada ante las inconcebibles palabras del trastornado rubio. Si algo estaba más que claro ahí, es que Sasuke no tenía idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a ella. Las lágrimas no dejaban de emanar de sus ojos, se encontraba sumamente agotada por todo lo que le había sucedido, aterrada y horrorizada por ser la jodida víctima sintiéndose plenamente corrompida, una persona inmunda e indignante.

* * *

— Así que… ¿quieres seguir jugando a ser la novia de Sasuke-kun? —insistió Deidara con regodeo.

— _¿Pudiste encontrarla?_ —preguntó Naruto al otro lado de la línea.

— Así es —respondió Sasuke con un pesado suspiro.

— _¿De verdad? ¡Que emoción!_ —alabó el rubio hiperactivo con muchísima alegría—. _¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?_

Sasuke se removió un tanto incomodo por aquella pregunta, evocando los intensos recuerdos acerca de la peli rosa y todo lo que sucedió ese día. Carraspeó levemente para disipar aquellos pensamientos.

— Sigue sin decir nada, ni aunque la obligara a hacerlo.

— _Joder ¿hablas en serio? Eso significa que llego la hora de poner en marcha el plan que hemos estado pensando ¿no lo crees?_

— Si, definitivamente —respondió Sasuke con seriedad—. Está vez no escapará de nosotros. No está vez.

— _¿Así que realmente te preocupa?_ —Naruto rió y volvió a hablar, Sasuke rodó los ojos—. _Podrás engañar a los demás al mostrarte frio y desinteresado con ella, pero la verdad es que eso está muy lejos de ser así. Puedo ver con claridad, puedo ver lo que sucede contigo Sasuke y a mi nunca me vas a engañar._

— ¿De qué estas hablando? —indagó extrañado el Uchiha.

— _Es lógico lo que te estoy diciendo ¿entiendes?_ —cuestionó el Uzumaki con simpleza—. _Pero lo que tu no sabes es que, sientes algo tan fuerte por Sakura que te impide dejarla un solo segundo. Apuesto a que no has descubierto tus sentimientos por ella probablemente…_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola a todos.** Creo que quedó un poco corto, ustedes opinen. He estado con algunos proyectos y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, pero aquí tienen, espero que les haya gustado mucho.

Lo que hizo al último Deidara es lo más impensable que se podrían imaginar, ya sabrán. Se atrevió a profanar de ''algo'', aunque no es así exactamente.

Como no tengo mucho tiempo disponible, me tengo que retirar. Les dejaré por aquí el título del siguiente capítulo.

 **Próximo capítulo: '' Descubriendo la verdad ''**

El título se explica por sí solo, así que tiene suficiente lógica. Espero que nos leamos pronto por aquí y no se olviden de dejarme un valioso **review** para conocer sus opiniones, muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fanfic. Lo aprecio muchísimo, y pronto actualizaré las demás historias, lo prometo.


	6. Descubriendo la verdad

Hola a todos! **LAMENTO DEMASIADO** la demora y lo mucho que los he estado haciendo esperar por el siguiente post, recién he leído los comentarios y he decidido ponerme a trabajar cuanto antes para traerles mi trabajo. He tenido unos días difíciles y largos además de que estoy a punto de terminar en la escuela.

Dejaré la nota completa al final, por lo tanto, les dejó cómodos leyendo el nuevo capítulo a continuación.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 ''Descubriendo la verdad''**

Él estaba molesto. Fastidiado y completamente irritado chasqueó la lengua mientras se cruzaba de hombros en la espera de ''algo'' indescifrable y de su mejor amigo que no tenía en cuenta que llevaba más de media hora esperándolo fuera del edificio estudiantil, giró levemente los ojos mientras lo distinguía desde una considerable distancia, Naruto estaba conversando con Hinata.

Cuando Naruto pareció recordar que Sasuke aguardaba por él, se despidió inmediatamente de aquella tímida Hyuga que lo miraba completamente embelesada, radiante y rebosante de alegría por dentro. El Uzumaki comenzó a acercarse nerviosamente hacía el Uchiha quien lo miraba como si le apeteciera asesinarlo justo en esos momentos, tragó saliva y estuvo dispuesto a hablar.

Pero aquella idea fue desechada inmediatamente cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta bruscamente, dándole la espalda a su amigo y emprendiendo camino hacía un lugar desconocido por el rubio. El silencio los acompañó durante varios segundos que se prolongaron incómodamente hasta llegar a convertirse en minutos, Naruto comenzó a preocuparse por la hostilidad que centelleaba Sasuke en esos momentos, nunca lo había vislumbrado más interesado en una situación así, ni siquiera por él mismo, lo cual causó completa impresión en el Uzumaki, realmente el peli negro estaba dispuesto a buscar a Sakura.

Naruto sintió la necesidad de hablar, el silencio lo asfixiaba ahora más que nunca. Podía llegar a soportar el silencio de Sasuke con facilidad, pero aquel no era el caso. Y mientras ellos caminaban decidió hablar.

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos exactamente? —cuestionó Naruto sin entender el plan que ambos acordaron con anterioridad.

La respuesta tardó en llegar más de lo que esperaba, incluso el rubio se había dado por vencido hasta escuchar la ronca y serena voz del Uchiha.

— Vamos a buscarla —rezongó con apatía—. ¿acaso no lo recuerdas, idiota?

— Lo sé, pero, el instituto es enorme —señaló preocupado de jamás encontrar a su amiga, que había desaparecido en una fracción de segundo ese día—. ¿En dónde se te ocurre comenzar? No tenemos alguna referencia que nos ayude de algo.

Sasuke dejó escapar un jadeo, lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento era el lugar, si no, más bien, comenzar a buscar a cierta persona.

— Le he preguntando al inútil guardia de seguridad hace una hora si ha visto a Sakura salir de la escuela, y éste respondió que no —anunció Sasuke y decidió aclarar más lo que decía—. Así que ella aún se encuentra aquí.

Naruto asintió entrecerrando los ojos. Advirtiendo lo que había a su alrededor, algunos edificios en mal estado; ventanas rotas y paredes con rastros de moho en la mayoría de estos, aquellos edificios habían sido utilizados hace ya varios años, incluso habían clubes antiguos en desuso y todo aparentemente era de antaño. Una gota resbaló por su nuca, habían tantos lugares para explorar y tenían que estar alertas si avistaban algo que pudiera ser alarmante.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos pedir ayuda a Shikamaru o Neji para buscarla? Nunca creí que esta bendita escuela fuese tan inmensa —propuso Naruto comenzando a sentir la presión de no encontrar a Sakura por ninguno de esos sitios sin conseguir la suficiente ayuda.

— No tenemos tiempo.

Ambos jóvenes ingresaron a un viejo edificio de carpintería, naturalmente todo se encontraba en mal estado y algunos animales se alejaban atemorizados, Naruto observó de soslayo a Sasuke mientras abandonaban el quinto edifico con cautela y sin ser vistos.

— ¿Y bien? —inquirió Naruto—. ¿Crees que deberíamos separarnos?

— No —demandó Sasuke con seriedad—. Tengo un mal presentimiento si lo hacemos.

Los brillantes ojos del Uzumaki miraron con preocupación en derredor, el lugar ya era lo bastante tétrico como para retractarse, él no era ningún cobarde, pero reconocía que el opresivo silencio y soledad de donde se encontraba actualmente lo estaba comenzando a fatigar. El gran edifico de la escuela se dejaba de apreciar a conforme se sumergían en las profundidades de un terreno baldío perteneciente al instituto

Caminaban con mucha dificultad entre el espeso pastizal, cuidándose a sí mismos de no encontrarse con algún animal o insecto que pudiese hacerles daño, ciertamente estaba prohibido ingresar a esas zonas por el peligro que implicaba adentrarse de lleno en un territorio en pésimas condiciones.

El Uchiha se mantuvo alerta en cuanto atravesaron la segunda cerca, ya a varios cientos de metros del edifico principal, encontrándose una zona en deplorables condiciones y un conjunto de pequeños edificios igualmente destartalados. Sus ojos se clavaban tajantemente en cada inmueble, suspiró con fastidio al dirigirse a la vieja aula de cocina, muchas ratas salieron disparadas en cuanto el Uchiha empujó la puerta con un sonido sordo.

— ¡Maldición! A este paso me voy a volver loco —chilló Naruto agitando su brazo, lo había picoteado un insecto de dudosa procedencia.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que comenzaron su fatigante recorrido, pero supieron que la tarde estaba finalizando cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a debilitarse. Naruto decidió salir del antepenúltimo edifico cuando fue sujetado fuertemente por Sasuke y siendo tenebrosamente sorprendido.

Incluso cuando quiso protestar, el Uchiha lo obligo a callarse en un gesto amenazador.

— Mira discretamente por la ventana —indicó el peli negro en un susurro casi inaudible y Naruto asintió torpemente.

El rubio apenas y asomó la cabeza cuando sus ojos se ensancharon inconfundiblemente sorprendidos por lo que estaba observando. Deidara caminaba tranquilamente por ese lugar mientras lucía una expresión amenazadoramente tranquila en su rostro, que al mismo tiempo era aterradora. Se alejó lo suficientemente rumbo a la salida y a los dos segundos se perdió ante la vista de ambos chicos dejándolos anonadados.

— ¿Qué demonios hacía Deidara aquí? —objetó Naruto sin entender la cosa, Sasuke frunció el ceño completamente enfadado.

— No lo sé, pero ese imbécil nunca me ha caído bien.

Naruto no pareció comprender.

— ¿Y porqué no?

— Actúa demasiado extraño y parece un enfermo mental —respondió entrecerrando los ojos especulando muchas cosas—. Me parece muy sospechoso vislumbrarlo por aquí.

Deidara estudiaba en la misma aula que ellos y Sasuke sabía perfectamente de antemano que aquel tipo era demasiado subnormal, siempre se encontraba a solas y de vez en cuando sonreía diabólicamente sin razón aparente, la mayoría de las veces perdía el tiempo garabateando cosas inexplicables en sus libretas de apuntes y poseía una actitud retraída para con los demás. El primer sospechoso que sin duda podía vincularse a algo completamente nefasto era él.

— No me digas que crees que Deidara es el responsable de tal barbaridad —intervino Naruto rápidamente—. Ni siquiera sabemos qué es lo que le ocurre exactamente a Sakura, así que no podemos inclinarnos en eso así como así.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada furtiva a Naruto, haciendo que guardara silencio nuevamente.

— Sakura llevaba golpes en su cuerpo, quemaduras, cicatrices y huellas de tortura. No hay duda de que alguien está controlándola, una persona de esta puta escuela, debido a la lejanía y abandono de estos sitios, cualquiera podría venir y hacer lo que quisiera —habló iracundo y con solo recordar lo que había visto, la sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

El Uzumaki guardó silencio y agachó la mirada, no se imaginaba la desgracia y la humillación que estaba sufriendo Sakura y le dolía tanto que tenía incontables ansias por volver a verla feliz.

Ambos esperaron a que transcurriera un buen rato para poder desaparecer de la escuela sin levantar alguna sospecha, al salir de la zona prohibida para estudiantes, la escuela se encontraba vacía.

— Es una lástima que no pudimos encontrarla —suspiró Naruto de manera decepcionada mientras observaba a Sasuke—. Apuesto a que tendremos mejores resultados si les avisamos a los demás.

— Eso es lo que tu crees.

Cada uno se despidió y tomó una diferente dirección hacía sus hogares. Sasuke pudo sentir algo extraño, una sofocante sensación que advertía que Sakura se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo que él hubiese querido, mientras se atrevieron a ingresar a un lugar desolado.

Y con esa misma sensación golpeándolo inquisidora en su conciencia, eligió un rumbo distinto. Estaba próximo a llegar a donde quería pero se detuvo repentinamente al sentirse observado, quizá tanto tiempo en compañía de Naruto le había afectado, pero no quería dejarlo pasar así como así. Avanzó sigilosamente e irrumpió en aquella residencia como si de un delincuente se tratase, con exquisita maestría y perfecta sincronía no podía ser descubierto por nadie. La puerta principal significaba una trampa así que decidió ingresar desde otra perspectiva, escaló en la enredadera del patio trasero y se aventuró a ingresar desde una pequeña ventana del pasillo, conocía bien ese lugar después de todo.

Al aterrizar perfectamente, la casa se encontraba en completo silencio y supo que no se encontraban las personas adultas ahí, Sasuke se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras ágilmente avanzaba hacía la habitación de Sakura y llegaba a ella con facilidad. Giró la manija sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ingresó silenciosamente y sintió los ojos esmeralda de Sakura sobre él. La miró sin más y ella se mantuvo apacible en su cama, con la respiración irregular y el rostro angelical completamente dañado. Sasuke no pudo ocultar su desesperación y se acercó directamente a la Haruno y antes de que él pudiera tocarla, Sakura apartó bruscamente una de sus manos con un golpe que no pareció dolerle al Uchiha, ganándose una mirada jodida de aquella chica.

— ¿Qué mierda?

— Aléjate de mi —espetó Sakura con amargura y sin levantar su cuerpo semi desnudo apenas cubierto por las sabanas.

Sasuke no solamente comenzó a apretar los puños, si no que también sus dientes rechinaron debido a la furia que lo invadía en esos instantes. Estaba terriblemente sorprendido de encontrarse a Sakura tan golpeada y que ella lo alejara de una manera inusual y desdeñosa, algo que nunca había sucedido y que su propio rechazo le causaba un extraño sentimiento en el pecho que lo molestaba. ¿Por qué repentinamente ella actuaba así?

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué dices eso? —interrogó Sasuke intentando serenarse a sí mismo y fallando consecutivamente, el ver a la Haruno en esas condiciones era algo inexplicable que le calaba los huesos—. ¿Quién ha sido el cabrón que se ha atrevido a tocarte?

— Que te importa, solo vete —refutó Sakura cubriéndose y mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso a las órdenes de Sakura y se abalanzo sobre ella sin importar si lo quisiera o no. La sujetó de las muñecas procurando no aplastarla con su propio peso y así lastimarla, la miró con gravedad mientras esta no dejaba de zarandearse hasta que comenzó a detenerse.

— Dejaré en claro una sola cosa Sakura —dijo y se acercó lo suficientemente a su rostro como para sentir la agitada respiración de la chica en su cara—. Pronto cobraré venganza de todo esto y aquella persona lamentará haberte torturado de esta manera.

Sakura entre abrió los labios sorprendida, nunca había esperado que Sasuke quisiera tomar cartas en el asunto.

— Me quedaré contigo si es necesario —expresó de repente y el corazón de Sakura dio un vuelvo enorme al escuchar palabras tan profundas. El Uchiha no le quitaba un ojo de encima y la miraba como si quisiera besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

— No puedes hacerlo —comenzó a vacilar de manera indecisa, muy en el fondo ella deseaba la compañía de esa persona especial—. Tengo prohibido acercarme a los demás…

— ¿Te ha amenazado? —Sakura apenas asintió, Sasuke guardó la compostura y se alejó de ella para sentarse en la cama—. ¿Puedo saber quién es? —ella lo negó y él suspiro.

Él sabía que no había más tiempo que perder y guardaba fuertes sospechas sobre el posible culpable, poseía un buen sentido intuitivo y estaba convencido de que no equivocaba al especular todo lo sucedido en ese día. Se iba a encargar de hacer escarmentar con creces a Deidara y sin que Sakura se enterara de ello.

* * *

La mañana siguiente el Uchiha llegó lo suficientemente temprano para esperar a cierta persona arribar al aula, su sorpresa no desvarió cuando después de pocos minutos Deidara apareció, Sasuke lo miró rápidamente y no lo saludó ni tampoco lo hizo el rubio, aunque pudo notar como es que Deidara sonreía descaradamente desde su pupitre, que se situaba tres asientos más delante de Sasuke.

Y no dejó de observarlo en todo el día, advirtiendo plenamente en sus gestos enfermizos y en lo mucho que se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, Deidara siempre había sido un cero a la izquierda y poco lo conocía y no le importaba en absoluto saber de él, pero tenía la impresión de que tenía que ver mucho más de lo que pensaba con Sakura.

Justo en la penúltima clase, un profesor decidió emparejarlos para realizar una estúpida actividad sin importancia, y para la fortuna del Uchiha, lo parearon con Deidara. El rubio decidió acercarse como si nada, cuando tomó asiento le dedicó una sonrisa vacía a Sasuke.

— Será todo un privilegio trabajar con Sasuke-san este día —sonrió con más depravación.

— Lo mismo digo —Sasuke lo imitó y se sostuvieron la mirada varios segundos.

Deidara se removió en su asiento sin desaparecer esa siniestra sonrisa de sus labios, era como si estuviese retando en esos momentos a Sasuke a que le propinara un puñetazo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó Sasuke haciéndose el desentendido, cada vez más se convencía de que Deidara era el responsable.

Él no respondió y observó su libreta de apuntes, sus ojos se mantuvieron clavados ahí un largo rato hasta que el Uchiha perdió los estribos y azotó la mano en su pupitre sin impresionar al rubio en absoluto.

— Eres mucho más interesante de lo que pensé, Sasuke-san —comentó reservadamente sin mover los ojos.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo para responder por que Deidara se había levantado para entregar el trabajo y así concluir la clase sin problema alguno. El Uchiha dejó escapar un par de maldiciones al aire mientras buscaba con la vista a Naruto, llegó hasta donde él se encontraba y llamó su atención violentamente.

— El plan ha cambiado. Reúne a los demás inútiles. Está noche Deidara no olvidará quién soy yo.

Naruto tardó en responder debido a lo pasmado que se encontraba por observar a su furibundo mejor amigo perder la compostura de una manera poco común. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para replicar cuando llamó a los demás discretamente para que se reunieran en el patio abandonado de la escuela.

— Bien, el motivo por el que he decidido reunirlos a todos se debe a que necesitamos urgentemente de su ayuda para llevar a cabo un nuevo plan del que Sasuke únicamente tiene conocimiento —dijo Naruto observando al peli negro por encima del hombro.

El Uchiha dio dos pasos al frente y todos los presentes lo miraron con curiosidad y un ápice de seriedad.

— Necesito que me ayuden a ocuparme de cierta persona que ha cometido un crimen imperdonable. Me ha tomado mucho tiempo descubrirlo por mi cuenta pero he descubierto a la persona que tortura a Sakura.

Todos parecieron interesarse en aquel tema y cambiaron sus expresiones a unas mucho más maduras automáticamente.

— Tengo el presentimiento de que esto será mucho más emocionante de lo que pensaba —exclamó Shikamaru con astucia.

— ¿Así que tienes un plan en mente Uchiha? —inquirió Neji cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos gélidos entraron en contacto con los del Uchiha.

El peli negro asintió y los demás observaron el suelo completamente pensativos. Los presentes cruzaron miradas simultáneamente, la situación era lo suficientemente tensa como para poder decir algo al respecto, un tema que debía ser tocado con la mayor delicadeza posible, la integridad de Sakura Haruno estaba el manos del grupo de Naruto y Sasuke.

— Que empiece la guerra —declaró el Uchiha orgullosamente con una sonrisa sagaz en sus perfectos labios.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo de por sí era corto ya que es el inicio de todo lo que desencadenará la furia de Sasuke y la venganza que tomará hacía Deidara por haberse metido con algo de su propiedad.

¡Y es que tenía que dar señales de vida, pero he tenido tanto que hacer y en tanto que pensar que no he podido escribir como debe ser! Pero lo que se viene va a estar muy bueno y me dará placer escribirlo. Lo dejaré a su imaginación queridísimo publico. Estoy en deuda eterna con ustedes por que me han impulsado descomunalmente a seguir escribiendo y pretendo no defraudarlos. ¡TENGO QUE FINALIZAR ESTE FANFIC Y LO HARÉ POR USTEDES!

El siguiente capítulo será muy interesante y pienso extenderlo tanto como mi alocada imaginación lo permita así que, prepárense.

Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y por dejar comentarios cada cierto tiempo y tambien por visitar mi página, bueno ustedes verán que el perfil está en japonés, pero pueden contactarme en ameblo si lo desean.

 **Próximo capítulo: ''Destino en llamas''**

Nos veremos pronto estimados lectores. Los aprecio demasiado, siendo de madrugada en país es hora de ir a la cama, dulces sueños a todos.


	7. Destino en llamas

Hola a todos de nuevo! Sé que no tengo perdón al haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo, he tenido muchos problemas, muchos en verdad y tuve que despejar mi mente de todo eso y aún sigo en proceso.

Les dejó el capítulo 7 a continuación, y debo decir que este fic pronto terminará ya que la historia se basaba principalmente en la tortura de la Haruno, probablemente en el décimo se de por concluido todo el fanfic. Espero que les guste.

Aviso de antemano que este capítulo será bastante largo así que, a leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 ''Destino en llamas''**

El Uchiha observaba a todos los presentes con detenimiento, la resolución que irradiaba en sus ojos podía llegar a ser tenebrosa, una ligera sonrisa con un ápice de cinismo surcaba en sus labios y el aura que lo rodeaba endosaba conmociones descomunales, nunca antes presenciadas por ninguno de sus compañeros más cercanos, ni del mismísimo Naruto.

Por la mente de aquel joven transitaban varios pensamientos, algunas ideas de cómo hacer pagar, con cuenta gotas, con cada lágrima y cada alarido de dolor a cierta persona a la que le albergaba un rencor más allá de lo posiblemente humano. Deidara sin lugar a dudas, se había ganado el título de futura víctima, se había equivocado de persona y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pagar cada uno de sus actos de manera siniestra.

Sabía que, podría meterse en graves aprietos al hacerlo, pero no tenía opción, no iba a detenerse. Prefería un millón de veces ver escarmentar de manera fría e impertinente a ese rubio repugnante que pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, y es que simplemente no tenía ni una pizca de remordimiento en su conciencia, si él se había atrevido a profanar de manera traumatizante la integridad completa de Sakura, entonces ¿por qué él no podía ultrajar la de Deidara? Tan simple como eso.

El lado más oscuro y salvaje de Sasuke Uchiha iba a ser desencadenado ese mismo día, si era posible. La sonrisa de su perfecto y blanco rostro se ensanchó aún más —sin importarle absolutamente si se miraba como un completo trastornado, a fin de cuentas, ya estaba completamente abrumado por aquella situación.

Incluso Naruto sentía temor con tan solo advertirlo, sus manos comenzaban a sudar con ligereza, temblando imperceptible y sintiendo escalofríos al pensar lo que Sasuke podía llegar a ser capaz de hacer, nunca lo había visto tan disgustado, molesto, alterado y varias cosas indescifrables. Nunca había imaginado lo importante que era Sakura para alguien como él, mucho menos la forma en como la trataba, por que siendo sinceros, nadie podía entender los extraños pensamientos que rondaban en la mente de un Uchiha, ni si quiera comprender su delicado carácter.

Avistar al Uchiha tan encrespado por una mujer era algo digno de recordar para toda la vida, y Naruto estaba completamente convencido de que no era el único que pensaba de esa manera, si no que el círculo de novatos pensaba de forma similar a él.

— Y… ¿cometeremos un asesinato? —cuestionó Kiba con una sonrisa mordaz, con la intención de apaciguar el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

Pero la broma no fue captaba para el Uchiha, quién lo miró instantáneamente con ojos sediciosos, que calaron los huesos de Inuzuka.

— Prácticamente enterraremos vivo a ese hijo de puta.

— ¿Hablas en serio Uchiha? —refutó un tanto mosqueado—. ¿No te parece que estás exagerando?

— No creo que sea una exageración —se atrevió a hablar Naruto, con firmeza y sin titubear, todos lo miraron anonadados—. Lo que le ocurrió a Sakura es completamente imperdonable y sería lo más justo que pudiésemos hacer, hacerle saber a ese cabrón que todo el dolor y angustia que le produjo a mi amiga, lo va a pagar irreversiblemente.

Shikamaru sonrió como gesto de aprobación hacía el comentario del Uzumaki. Una extraña pero agradable sensación lo invadía, el saber que las personas cercanas a aquella peli rosa se preocupaban desmesuradamente por ella le daba los motivos suficientes para brindar el apoyo que el dúo desesperado requería.

— ¿Cuál es el plan Uchiha? —habló Shikamaru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Esta noche nos reuniremos para hacerle una visita a Deidara —respondió Sasuke con frialdad—. Escuchen atentamente, por que esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

* * *

En aquel alejado lugar del instituto, demasiado apartado de la civilización y de la ausencia de un buen oído que pudiese percibir los gritos de dolor que retumbaban por ahí, se encontraban dos personas ya bastante conocidas. El rubio enfermizo que gozaba propinarle una golpiza contundente hacía cierta persona que apenas y podía levantarse del suelo, esa enferma fachada que la caracterizaba últimamente provocaba que Deidara se sintiera completamente orgulloso de todo su trabajo.

El rostro compungido de Sakura daba mucho de qué hablar ahora: su piel estaba completamente roja e hinchada, varias marcas eran cien por ciento visibles para cualquier persona, por que justamente se localizaban en su rostro, sus ojos sin expresión alguna lucían enrojecidos y con notables ojeras alrededor. Su débil cuerpo se encontraba adormecido, aclamando piedad alguna para poder descansar de ese martirio sin fin, incluso, se sentía lo suficientemente insignificante como para escapar o siquiera intentar defenderse, es lo que menos le importaba a Sakura desde entonces. Ella no se atrevía a pensar en nada, todo el dolor que sufrió con anterioridad no se comparaba a los golpes que por mero placer le estaba propiciando Deidara, de hecho, eran cosquillas en comparación a algunas agresiones anteriores.

La Haruno apenas pudo observar a Deidara con una divertida expresión en su rostro, con algunos rastros de sangre impregnados en su rostro. No servía de nada pedir ayuda, ni siquiera tenía sentido gritar fuertemente hasta hacerse daño a sí misma, porque sabía que nadie nunca iba a ayudarla, mucho menos en una situación tan extrema como la que estaba experimentando.

No podía siquiera desmayarse, ya que Deidara la hacía despertar y golpearla con mucha más brutalidad, o a veces, poner objetos ardiendo en sus piernas para hacerla reaccionar de manera instantánea.

Y lo único que deseaba era morirse. Pero no tenía la energía vital para siquiera hacer el intento. Solo podía, entonces, apaciguar su dolor al desmayar.

— ¿Por qué no me regalas una preciosa sonrisa? —curioseó el rubio acariciando levemente el contorno del rostro de Sakura—. Ya sabes, de esas que tú solo puedes hacer.

Obviamente ella no hizo ningún movimiento ni dijo nada, probablemente ni lo había escuchado, gran error.

— ¿Me has oído? —repitió—. Sonríe.

La peli rosa estaba en el suelo, mirando fijamente hacía la nada, en un estado de estupefacción. Deidara dio un largo suspiro y se dio la vuelta, meditando el posible castigo que iba a otorgarle por no haber sido obediente.

— No sabía que te gustaran tanto mis castigos —escupió con sorna, observándola de reojo como poca cosa, haciendo un mohín de desagrado—. Aunque me hace feliz, que tú seas feliz con ellos.

Sonrió con exageración tras decir aquello, dispuesto a volverse a acercar a ella para atacarla.

Deidara era una persona sin sentimientos.

* * *

La noche por fin había llegado a la ciudad y eso significaba solo una cosa para aquellos chicos: la venganza que tanto habían estado planeando iba a comenzar en cuestión de minutos, y la voluntad que irradiaba de todos ellos era característica común, motivados por obrar justamente para hacer pagar con creces a cierta persona que lo merecía, incluso morir si es que exagerábamos.

Acercándose decisivamente por las oscuras calles de ese barrio, los chicos iban con paso sigiloso, cuidando implacablemente de sus pasos con el objetivo de no ser descubiertos, llevando consigo bolsos pesados en sus espaldas, tal parecía que tenían mucho por hacer esa escalofriante noche.

— Faltan dos calles más y estaremos llegando ¿de acuerdo? —avisó el Hyuuga lo suficientemente audible como para que todos se pusieran alerta, se había tomado la molestia de investigar a fondo dónde vivía Deidara, que en cuestión de unas pocas horas logró averiguar completamente, un aliado útil para esta misión, un chico lo suficientemente fuerte y decidido a apoyar, una implacable frialdad si se lo proponía, como tal era el caso.

— De acuerdo —dijeron todos los novatos al unísono.

Así que, Kiba tomó la delantera y se acercó muy velozmente a la que se suponía era casa del rubio atolondrado. No era más que una casa de dos pisos que no se avistaba ni diferente ni común a las demás casas, simplemente parecía un lugar abandonado a juzgar por la descuidada fachada que poseía; una barda de madera la cual estaba pudriéndose y se encontraba un tanto destruida por el ambiente y el mal clima. Saltó ágilmente aquella cerca y logró ingresar sin problema alguno, inmediatamente percibiendo el terrible olor a la maleza húmeda y el olor a descomposición de las bolsas de basura que difícilmente se podían observar por la oscuridad. El chico perro contuvo la respiración el tiempo necesario para poder pasar a abrir la gruesa puerta que tenía frente a él, sintiéndose un completo delincuente y sonriendo para sí mismo, podía llegar a ser algo de lo que no se podía quejar, tenía cierta maestría para ese tipo de banalidades.

La puerta se abrió con un ligero chirrido el cual le hizo chasquear la lengua y, sin percatarse de la presencia fugaz del Uchiha pasando como un rayo a lado suyo, le hizo entender el apuro que tenía para joder a Deidara. Neji, Shino, Shikamaru y Naruto llegaron dos minutos después y siguieron de cerca los pasos de Sasuke.

Y desde el segundo piso pudieron escuchar claramente como unos ruidos los sacaban de sus casillas.

— ¿¡Pero que mierd—

Naruto fue el primero en atemorizarse bruscamente, no pudiendo identificar correctamente la voz de quién había gritado. Los chicos se quedaron petrificados, pero poco tiempo fue el que transcurrió hasta que algo cayó desde las alturas hasta donde ellos se encontraban, el sonido casi fue ensordecedor e hizo que sus corazones latieran imperiosamente y la sorpresa fue aún más grande al ver que, Deidara fue el que había sido arrojado desde esa altura.

— Te tenemos imbécil —se escuchó decir a Sasuke roncamente, llegando hasta ellos y cayendo encima de Deidara, desencadenando un crujido proveniente de sus huesos y de la madera del piso de aquela destartalada casa.

— ¡Estás muerto hijo de puta! —exclamo Naruto asestándole una fuerte patada a las costillas de su enemigo.

Y Deidara no hizo nada más que dejarse golpear por el mismísimo Uzumaki, que, iracundo le propinó varios golpes, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, que sonreía placenteramente.

— Así que… ¿te gustaría sentir lo que es la verdadera tortura? —inquirió el Uchiha con un tono de voz diabólico.

No recibió respuesta, incluso a Deidara le costó mucho trabajo reincorporarse, los chicos le miraban muy atentamente mientras que Shikamaru lo ataba velozmente para no dejarlo ir.

— Sería una lástima que nos escuchen ¿no es así? —sonrió irónicamente y sus ojos no pudieron lucir más oscuros que nunca.

Todo lo que estaban a punto de hacer, iba en contra de sus principios y de sus creencias, pero aquel despiadado enfermo se había atrevido a cruzar la línea y, tenía que aprender una muy importante lección para al menos, dejar a Sakura Haruno en paz de una vez por todas.

Sasuke tomó un martillo y lo primero que hizo fue extender violentamente uno de los brazos del rubio enfermizo, éste intentó poner resistencia pero fue en vano, y a él solo pudieron llegar los agobiantes y escalofriantes martillazos en una de sus manos, un dolor descomunal recorriendo su cuerpo al ser clavado un tachón con fuerza, gotas de sangre ensuciando su mejilla izquierda y una sonrisa en el rostro impecable de Sasuke.

— Esto no es nada comparado a lo demás ¿verdad? —fingió.

El amordazado Deidara le miró con ganas de asesinarlo, inyectándose la sangre en sus ojos, muerto de dolor en una gran parte de él, sin atreverse a pensar en nada más. Sasuke lo tomó del cuello e intentó ahorcarlo, incrustando sus fuertes dedos en el delicado cuello del chico artista, si bien se consideraba así mismo una belleza, no lo sería más.

En el momento en que el Uchiha notó como comenzaba a ponerse morado, le soltó de presto.

— Te puedes ir bien a la mierda —le escupió, Kiba comenzó a carcajear y, entonces, se avecinaba algo más.

Sasuke hizo una seña y Kiba obedeció inmediatamente.

— ¡Akamaru! —llamó de una.

El perro de Kiba apareció repentinamente, ingresó a la casa y sus patas ágilmente brincaron hacía Deidara, fue así como, todos se dieron media vuelta y dejaron que Akamaru hiciera de las suyas al mordisquear, arañar y desgarrar totalmente a Deidara. No necesitaban nada más, al fin y al cabo con los apenas casi audibles alaridos del rubio estuvieron complacidos.

— Es hora de quemar su puta casa —bramó Sasuke—. Al cabo de 10 minutos, Shino lo sacará de ahí y si con suerte quiere seguir jodiendo a Sakura, espero se prepare para morir, definitivamente.

Neji encendió la madera por dentro y juntos salieron de la casa, que comenzó a incendiarse poco más de 3 minutos después, logrando provocar que las llamas fuesen completamente visibles, mientras ellos se mantenían ocultos en los arbustos que estaban a una distancia prudente. Minutos después Shino inició su trayectoria de "rescate", la cual fue exitosa y se dirigieron hacía la escuela en donde se deshicieron de uno magullado rubio en la misma bodega donde llevaba acabo sus más oscuras fechorías.

Deidara simplemente se quedó en el suelo, fulminándoles con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, adolorido y sin dejar de estarlo al sentir como todavía su cuerpo se quemaba, había estado tanto tiempo expuesto al fuego que había recibido muchas quemaduras, y sin embargo seguía vivo, maldita sea, hubiese querido morir de la peor forma posible, pero seguir sufriendo el puto dolor que lo estaba atormentando en esos momentos no tenía comparación. Su piel comenzaba a hincharse de cuando en cuando, las mordeduras de Akamaru habían arrancado y causado serias heridas en sus brazos y en su cara y el maldito ardor atravesaba su cuerpo punzantemente, es que simplemente no tenía comparación. Ahora podría considerarse una obra de arte. Irónico.

Era bello, era magnifico, de alguna jodida manera el hijo de puta de Sasuke se había salido con la suya y había aclamado victorioso con una sonrisa socarrona antes de largarse junto con sus estúpidos acompañantes.

Los odiaba, los repugnaba a todos por igual.

Fue así como la venganza de Sasuke se completó, de alguna manera. Quiso creer que con eso iba a bastar para que el imbécil de Deidara dejase de una buena vez por todas a aquella peli rosa que ahora, se encontraba increíblemente traumada.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta que estaba siendo golpeada cada vez era más sonoro, ella se encontraba tan adormilada que tenía pereza de levantarse y atender a la persona que necesitaba algo. Pero los sonidos no cesaban y no tuvo opción, se levantó como pudo e intento apresurarse sin lastimarse al caminar, gimió levemente por causa del dolor hasta abrir la puerta.

Y encontrarse con Sasuke frente a ella. Apenas y pudo sorprenderse debido a lo compungida que se encontraba.

— Sasuke-kun.

Fue lo único que sus labios pudieron decir antes de ser callada por los labios de él. Con sumo cuidado Sasuke la tomo de la cintura sin dejar de besarla, estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser endeble con ella, pero simplemente no podía estar lejos de su presencia, querer cuidar de Sakura era sumamente una de sus prioridades.

Solamente se separó de ella para poder observarla y le dolía en una parte muy profunda de sí, el daño que había recibido.

— No volverás a sufrir, te lo prometo —dijo el un hilo de voz, el orgullo le impedía ser más explicito.

Ella sonrió débilmente y con honestidad.

* * *

Naruto lo miró con la duda impregnada en sus ojos, era bien sabido que la curiosidad lo estaba matando pero una gran parte de él se encontraba sumamente en la calma total. Al menos sabía que, Sakura se encontraba en mejores condiciones ahora que no la perdía de vista tan fácilmente y que por sobre todo, Sasuke estaba al pendiente de ella. Le causaba un enorme consuelo saber que el Uchiha la visitaba en los periodos libres y al terminar la escuela, y que incluso, si bien se había enterado gracias a las miles de preguntas acosadoras que el Uzumaki hacía, Sasuke se quedaba a dormir con ella algunas veces.

— ¿Pueden hacerlo? ¿Y no la lastimas? —inquirió burlonamente pero con mucha curiosidad, Sasuke simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Imbécil.

— Creo que te estás tomando en serio eso de pasar tiempo con ella —explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero estás muy enamorado, así que es normal.

Naruto sonrió y dio un bocado a lo que se estaba devorando, si que estaban mas tranquilos. Y también sonreía debido a que Sasuke estaba admitiendo —de alguna manera— sus sentimientos por la peli rosa.

Y en todo caso, debían ayudarla a volver a sonreír.


End file.
